Rookie Who?
by Fearful Firefly
Summary: With Rookie making a deal with Herbert there's no turning back.
1. What am I?

There was a blizzard going on in Club Penguin. It was one of the coldest every penguin has ever encountered. Icicles form all over the buildings, the power was shut off by the crackling ice and the foods the penguins eat were frozen solid. It was a difficult time, but blizzards didn't stop the agents from PSA (Penguin Secret Agency) from completing their missions. It was a tough catch, but two of PSA's agents, Rookie and Jet Pack Guy, had captured Club Penguin's number one suspect. Herbert. The polar bear that had been giving Club Penguin trouble. With the new gadgets Gary (G) had invented, they defeated Herbert in a blink of an eye. Klutzy, the crab companion the polar bear had, escaped, but what can a crab do. The agents had captured Herbert by the Lighthouse. It would have been very critical for the agents' identity, but luckily, every penguin was in their igloos trying to stay warm.

"Ha! How do you like us now Veggie Bear?" Rookie bragged.

Jet Pack Guy, annoyed, snapped at his partner.

"Rookie, stop fooling around and help me out like a real agent".

Rookie then stopped and ran to his partner Jet Pack Guy.

"Oh come on, lighten up Jet," Rookie stated while nudging Jet's shoulder. "We have finally captured Herbert!". Jet Pack Guy frowned. He knew that getting Rookie too excited will spoil their mission. Like the time Rookie, lost his spy phone for "giving" it to Herbert or the other time, he tried to show one of his "friends" the secret entrance to the Agency. Jet signed. He knew they should call backup before it was too late, but before he could do that. He wanted to check the cage that held Herbert captured inside. Jet remembered how G told him how he had designed the cage to be "stronger" and "better" than the cage they had used in their last mission.

While Jet was checking it out, Herbert had a trick in mind. When Jet wasn't looking, he crawled to the other side of the cage where Rookie was playing with his new spy phone.

"Why am I always the one in the background?" Rookie thought to himself. "Sure Jet has more experience than me but when do I get a chance?" Rookie than felt a claw poking him. He turned around and frowned." Herbert", Rookie grunted.

Herbert just let out a wicked laugh. "Why are you letting HIM do all the work?" Herbert questioned while pointing to Jet.

Rookie turned to him in disgust. "Because Jet's the one that knows all this stuff" he answered." Why do your care"?

Herbert just smiled devilishly. "Why do you waste your time with him anyway? To him, you are just a distraction to his mission, and he thinks that letting you join will only lead to destruction..."

Rookie covered his ears, trying to ignore him, but deep down he knew Herbert was right. Ever since Rookie joined PSA, he kept on making careless mistakes that led him only into trouble. Every time he tried to impress the director and the other agents, it would lead him to be the laughing stock. Like the time, he mistaken a piece of pizza for a bomb or the other time he forgotten the code to the safe where the secret coins were hidden in a mission. Rookie looked at Herbert while trying not to cry. It was all true. Why did he waste his time taking the entrance exam to the agency? Why was he doing this?

With eyes full of tears, Rookie knew this whole thing was a waste. He then felt a claw poking him again. He turned around. Yep. It was him. Herbert.

"LEAVE ME ALONE," Rookie grunted. He didn't want to waste his time with him. Just looking at his face made Rookie grow full of rage.

"You know" Herbert exclaimed with a smile.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?,"

Herbert smilied."You can join me and no one will ever make fun of you ever again". With that, Herbert put his paw out and said.

"Partner?"

Rookie just stared at the polar bear's paw. He tried to imagine what would happened if he were to team up with the enemy. Imagining the look on the director's face when he founds out and the look of disappointed in Jet's face. He knew it was wrong ,but he felt a new feeling in him. It was the feeling of doing evil. Rookie knew it was supposed to feel bad, but for some reason, it felt good. Just when he was about to shake Herbert's paw, Jet ,overhearing the conversation, quickly grabbed Rookie.

"Why are you talking to him?" he growled.

Rookie just stared at him with no emotion. "I was...I was,"

Jet already frustrated, let go of Rookie and signed.

"You know better than to talk to the enemy...".

Rookie then noticed something.

"Uh..Is everything ok Jet", Rookie inquested.

"Well, it's just that I am tired of treating you like a little kid. You won't always be a rookie you know." Jet exclaimed calmly.


	2. It's a Deal

Chapter 2

_"You won't always be a rookie you know,"_

That's the statement that repeated in Rookie's head over and over again as more snow whooshed into his beak. Rookie only looked at his spy phone in shame. Though the device was supposed to be a symbol of the honor and hard work of an agent, but it only brought him painful memories. He remembered how G gave it to him right after Herbert snatched his old one right out his flippers. The look on everyone's face in that moment had haunted him ever since.

A couple of years ago, a mission, code-named "Waddle Squad", was given to Jet Pack Guy, Rookie and a local agent. Their assignment was to trap Herbert while 'a golden puffle' was set as bait in the Dance Club. Luckily, the PSA agents managed to capture Herbert while caught off-guard, but the green penguin made a mistake that changed everything. Moments after the imprisonment, Herbert asked. "Before I go, mind if I call someone".

It was one of the stupidest tricks in the book, but for some strange reason, Rookie began to feel sorry for the polar bear.

"You can use mine," he suggested as he offered out his phone towards Herbert.

With that, Herbert snatched his spy phone and pressed the teleportor button in seconds. All the green penguin could hear was the sound of the teleportor going off and every bird yelling. "Rookie!"

The PSA agent shook his head as he tried to snap out of his painful memory. "Maybe Herbert was right," Rookie sobbed with a heavy heart. "Why am I wasting my time here in PSA? No one even thinks I have the flippers to make it".

He signed and turned to face Jet who was honking to someone on his receiver.

"What? Gary, what do you mean you can't send backup?" Jet yelled as he tried not to let Herbert overhear the situation. "How are Rookie and I going to bring the polar bear back to HQ?"

With that, Jet hanged up and gazed at his small blue phone. At the top of the screen there was a little rod icon that represented the signal of the service in the PSA. It was usually chock-full, but at that moment, not even a single bar was shown on the screen. Momentarily, an icy breeze flew pass the two penguins and Rookie felt a small icicle forming on his flipper. It didn't G to know that the blizzard was getting worse by the second. Sure, he had a green hoodie on, but even that didn't help at all.

"H-How long a-are we going to b-be h-here" Rookie shivered as he rubbed his flippers against his arms.

Jet put his phone in his front pocket and looked at Rookie. His eyes beamed, as he noticed how Rookie didn't look like his normal self. Most of his green feathers were turning blue, his flippers stood red from frostbite, his voice was beginning to sound rusty and his glasses started to fall apart. Jet knew he had to do something fast before the man-child developed an illness, but without signal and backup, there was no chance to get back to the Sport's Shop in time.

"We might be here a while, so we need to move our stuff into the lighthouse fast," Jet ordered as he started picking up his jetpack fuel supply.

With that Rookie saluted the red penguin and looked at the colossus cage. He was going to need all the strength he can get to carry this bad boy, but it didn't matter. The weak penguin started pushing the heavy metal crate. It was much heavier than he remembered, but it was probably due to the fact a gigantic polar bear was occupying it. Rookie took a look at Herbert as he kept on trying to move the cage.

"Man…" the green penguin whizzed as he took deep breaths. "You really need to cut down on that veggie pizzas of yours…"

The polar bear, surprisingly, just sat there in the cage as he stared at the man-child as he kept on trying to push the twenty-pound cage with an eight hundred eighty-five pound bear locked inside. Though to the agents in the PSA, they thought they have won the battle, but in Herbert's mind, he knew that his plan was moneymaking perfectly well. He didn't say a word, but his devilish smile shows how much he loved how this was going. As Rookie stood up from exhaustion, he couldn't help but notice how 'happy' Herbert's been acting and couldn't help but think:

"Herbert has been really quiet lately," the green penguin thought as he observed the polar bear carefully. "I hope he doesn't try to make me join his team again". Suddenly, a tap was felt on his shoulder.

"Hey, there's no need to put Herbert inside the Lighthouse,"

Rookie jumped as he saw the Jet Pack Guy pop up right behind him.

"Look Rookie, I like your enthusiasm but this guy weighs about seven hundred kilos," the red penguin commented as he pointed to Herbert's gut.

"Hey!" Herbert yelled as he moves towards Jet Pack Guy across the cage. "I have you know that I weigh a good eight hundred and eighty-five pounds!"

Rookie couldn't help but snicker at the polar bear's response. "Whatever you say _fatso_,"

Jet Pack Guy just glanced firmly at the green penguin, which gave the signal to '_don't go too far_',and waddled inside the lighthouse. Rookie gulped at the warning and quickly opened the crooked wooden door to unravel a timeworn lighthouse. With only a flashlight and the sunlight as light sources, he looked around in astonishment. Memories began to flood his mind as he remembered helping out remodeling this ancient place. It all happened about six years ago, but the green penguin felt like everything happened yesterday. He smiled a little as he felt a glow in his heart. It felt eccentric but suitable.

"Are you done sightseeing?" a demanding voice questioned as Rookie jumped.

Jet Pack Guy grinned a little at Rookie's reaction and put everything down by the chairs.

"Rookie, you really need to be more alert," the red penguin, commented as he used one of the stage's spotlights to light up the room.

As Rookie eye's squint at the sudden glow, the green bird slowly started waddling towards the stage. Surprisingly, the instruments were already put away in storage, except the piano, so there was enough room for even a crowd of performers to present a routine. Though everything was basically in storage for the blizzard, Rookie quickly turned around and ran to the keyboard. The green penguin couldn't help but giggle as he pressed each key on the piano. He always wanted to play this certain instrument. He remembered when Franky, one of the members of the Penguin Band, performed a concert a long time ago when he was jamming out on his keyboard while every penguin was going crazy for his solo. Ever since that day, the green penguin was anxious to learn how to play such a beautiful instrument, but before Rookie tried to play a 'symphony', Jet ordered him to stop.

"Awe…c'mon Jet," Rookie wailed. "Can I play just one more note?"

"Rookie! We are on a serious mission here," Jet replied sincerely as he started messing with his spy phone. "We don't have time to perform a concert,"

"You know, maybe I can find someone to teach me how to play the piano", Rookie suggested as he laid his flipper on top of the piano.

Jet, with his hands full of equipment, replied with a smirk. "Maybe".

Rookie smiled back in relief. It was nice to know that Jet wasn't mad at him anymore. He must admit, there were times the green penguin would worry if the senior PSA would 'kill' him someday. He knew that JPG was wildly known for being a bit stern, but then looked around at the empty building he couldn't help but questioned. "Hey, where is every penguin"?

"Everyone's in their igloo" Jet explained with his cell over his ear. "The director ordered everyone to stay there until the blizzard calms down,"

With that stated, silence filled the entire lighthouse. Jet went up to the Beacon to check on the lights while Rookie kept an eye on the cage. The senior PSA order the man-child to stay away from the 'veggie bear', but it take long for trouble to come around. Herbert then whispered to Rookie silently.

"Hey, you know with Klutzy gone, I could use some help with some of my plans".

Rookie put his flippers over his ears to muted the talkative Herbert. Rookie tried to ignore him, but he felt the feeling coming back to him like it was some kind of spell or something. He started yelling to make the Herbert's voice go away, but it just got louder and louder each second. He then noticed the staircase above the limitless supplies of junk and next to a barrel of soda pop was a guitar. It was very old, but it was known to consume a beautiful tone. Rookie for one didn't know how to play, but he knew that instrument would be very useful. He grasped it and walked towards the bear. He then thought to himself. "Knocking him out will be the only thing to make him shut up".

This will end all his troubles. Well, at least that's what Rookie hoped.

Herbert was now yelling out offers as Rookie waddle closer to the cage. This had to work! The green fool would never resist these offers. "More girls will be waddling towards you and you will have more dough in your pocket".

Rookie tightens his grip on the rail. "I have all the money I need and I don't want a girlfriend!" he honked as he waddled closer to the beacon entrance. "Why is Herbert so determined to have me?" the green penguin thought as he tightens his grip on the instrument.

"I think it's time to give out my final offer," Herbert snickered as he stood up from the ground.

It was that moment that changed everything.

"You know, if you also join me, your feathered friend will never find out".

Rookie eyes pop out as he loosened his grip on the guitar. "Go on", he replied as he slowly laid the 'weapon' on the surface.

The bear snuffled. The fool was finally giving in. "This whole thing will just be between you and me. No one will even suspect it".

Rookie couldn't help but smile a little as he heard Herbert's response. With Jet out of the way, he can do whatever he wanted to do. No more orders, no more arguments, and definitely no more disappointments. If the Penguin Secret Agency wasn't made for him, then maybe being a villain will be a better position for him. Now, he was fully convinced.

"You know" Rookie observed. "Being bad has its advantages".

Herbert just sneered and chuckled more as Rookie reached his flipper over and shook the polar bear's paw.

"It's a Deal".


	3. Beginning of a Problem

**Chapter 3**

Rookie looked at Herbert and shooked his head. He couldn't believe what just happened.

"What have I done"? he thought to himself.

What will every penguin at the Agency think of him now?

"Hey, Rookie! Everything ok down there?" Jet yelled.

Rookie jumped. What was he supposed to do now? Herbert may have told him that Jet will never find out, but he was still paranoid.

Rookie went over to Herbert and whispered. "I change my MIND, I don't want to join YOU anymore! The deal's OFF!," Rookie shivered as he anxiously waited to hear the bear's answer. He hoped Herbert would forget about their little discussion ,but that bear just snickered and growled. "Hehe...Once you make a deal with me...You stick with it whether you like it or not".

He then leaned against a bar from the cage and looked at Rookie with a devilish smile. His was plan was a success ,and he was sure of it. "Now, all I have to do is wait", Herbert thought.

,

"Rookie! What's going on?" Jet cried.

"Oh Frostbit!" Rookie shivered.

Rookie ran up to the Beacon and saw Jet looking at him with fury.

"What are you doing down there !" Jet shouted. "What is going on between you and Herbert?"

Rookie looked at him with shock. Jet was getting concerned ,and he knew lying to him would make the situation worse. Rookie wanted to tell him the whole truth, but he didn't want Herbert to hurt him and his fellow members at the agency. It was a pretty sticky situation and the blizzard ,hitting his beak, didn't help at all.

"Ok, I need to tell Jet everything before this gets out of hand," he thought.

Rookie looked at him and joked. "Well...it's a funny story,".

"Well, I could use a laugh," Jet growled while popping his knuckles.

Rookie gulped. How could he tell this to HIM? I mean this wasn't going to be the first time Jet would hurt him.

*FLASHBACK*

Last year during April Fools, Rookie was planning to pull a prank on Gary. It contained bubble gum, a puffle and a saw.

Of course, every agent expected it...well except for a certain penguin.

Rookie hid under a desk ,in the main office, as he waited for his victim to come. He tried not to laugh as he imagined the look on G's face when he'd fell into his trap. It was all going according to plan when suddenly...

"So, who are you going to try to prank this time,?"

Rookie twitched and looked to his left side.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

It was Gary.

He was right under the table next to Rookie.

"Uhh... Gary..What are you doing down here?..."

"Oh... well, I love to see a prank in action ,so I decided to join you," Gary explained with a smile.

"But, how do you know about it," Rookie whispered.

G then snickered. "*laughs* Rookie my boy, everyone knows about you April Fools pranks".

That's when he heard a crash. Rookie knew his prank was set off. He looked around the office. If G didn't set off the prank then who did?

"So tell me Rookie, how does this prank work?," Gary asked in amazement as he took out his notebook and pen.

Rookie then looked at G and just ignored the fact about his prank setting off.

"Well, the first step of the prank is the saw. As soon as you stepped on the X, the saw will come down and cut a hole around you which ,of course, will make you fall through it. You will then fall on top on a pile of chewed bubble gum. You'd be stuck and with that, an orange puffle will come down and do his thing," Rookie explained with a grin.

"What kind of thing?," Gary asked while writing it down on his notebook.

"Well what usual orange puffles do...like...throwing pies and rubber chickens at your face and...well basically making a fool out of you,".

Then they both heard a scream.

"ROOKIE!"

For a minute there, Rookie thought he heard Jet, but he just ignored it.

"ROOKIE IM GONNA KILL YOU!"

Then Rookie stopped for a moment. He looked around the office and found a pair of black sunglasses on the floor. Everyone wore them in the agency, but on the lenses it said "JPG".

That's when Rookie figured it out. "I'm so dead..," he shivered.

Rookie quickly took out his spy phone. He needed to get out of here and fast. He quickly set up the teleporter to go to the snow mountain. Though he constantly pressed teleport ,but it was jammed.

That's when both Gary and Rookie noticed something. They heard footsteps coming closer and closer. Both of the frightened penguins starting shivering like two black puffles in a freezer.

Gary then knew something bad was going to happened, so without any warning he stormed out of the desk in a blink of an eye. "YOUR ON YOUR OWN PAL," G yelled with fright.

Rookie put his spy phone over his head. Jet couldn't hurt him..right?

He got out from under the desk. He felt like the penguin from the movie "Night of the Living Sled" only this time this was real. There was no actors or crummy graphics. This was real life.

The without warning Rookie felt a flipper taping his shoulder. He nervously turned around and jumped.

"Uhh... hey Jet how's it going...," Rookie said with a nervous smile as he saw he handed Jet his glasses.

Jet snatched his glasses and put them on. Rookie noticed he was covered in strawberry bubble gum, which he knew Jet hated, and patches of orange fur on his face. He smelled like blueberry pie and rubber which filled up the entire office.

Rookie then took off his red glasses and wondered. "If everyone else suspected it, how come you didn't?," he asked.

Jet didn't say anything, but his fist that punched Rookie's face was his way of telling him.

"Does that answer the question?," Jet replied with fury.

Rookie with his flipper over his eye nodded his head, but in his head, Rookie is saying. "No, that didn't answer my question at all,".


	4. What's going on here?

**Chapter 4**

A gust of wind blew by Rookie. He then shocked his head as he returned to reality. Remembering all that made him really nervous. What if Rookie told him the whole story? Will the punishment be more brutal than the last? He thought of that as he tried to think of a way to get out of this situation. Running won't solve anything since Jet was ten times faster, jumping over the Beacon will only lead him to a serious injury and using a jetpack will be useless since he'll be competing against the jetpack expert.

"You better not try running away like a coward," Jet yelled as he interrupted Rookie's thoughts.

"What makes you think I will run away?"

"Well, by the way you were looking at those jetpacks over there gave me a hint,"

"...Well. I...um,"

"Exactly my point…so start explaining...or else,"

"Or e-else w-what,"

Jet let out a sign. "Do I have to give you a sneak peak?" Jet hollered as he popped his knuckles again.

"...No…no sir...,"

Rookie had no choice. He had to tell him everything. Maybe Jet will help him with the deal he made with Herbert. It was his only chance he had. He put his hood over his head as his the wind blew through his head. This blizzard was just getting stronger by the minute, so this is it. He had to tell him now. Rookie then looked at Jet as he tooked off his sunglasses which shocked Jet since it was rare for Rookie to take off his lucky glasses.

"W-W-Well J-J-Jet," Rookie stuttered. "It all started when we trapped Herbert in his cage", he explained "the polar bear then tried to..."

Before he continued explaining, he saw a hammer floating above Jet's head. There was white fur coming out from the handle and Rookie knows too well who it was.

"U-U-Uhh...J-J-Jet...t-t-there's s-something,"

"WHAT! WHAT"S GOING ON MAN SPIT IT OUT!" Jet screamed as he grabbed Rookie's hoodie with this fist in the air. "I AM TIRED OF THIS! BE A MAN AND..."

BAM!

Rookie looked down at the now unconscious Jet with sorrow. He tried to warn Jet, but his nerves took over him...again. He looked up and frowned.

"Speak of the devil..," Rookie said with fury.

"Think you can rat on me Rookie," growled a familiar voice. "Well think again,".

Rookie got up from the floor with anger. "You can't do this to me!"

"Oh, but we had a deal….and once we make a deal, you stick with it like a man,"

Rookie then remembered how Jet screamed at him to be a man. It was probably one of those things he will never reach. He knew in his heart, he will always be known as the rookie. He looked at Herbert with rage. This deal will be hard to get out of. He took of his glasses and put them next to where Jet was lying down.

Herbert then let out a laugh as he grabbed Rookie with his sharp claws.

"You must care about you're friend here a lot,"

"He's like a brother to me," Rookie confessed.

Herbert then looked at Rookie in the eye and smiled devilishly. "Interesting"

Rookie then noticed that Herbert was dragging him into the lighthouse.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked.

"You'll see," Herbert replied.


	5. This isn't over!

Chapter 4

The waves in the ocean moved as the wind pushed against it. Our friends, the fish, didn t seem to like the blizzard. Between each corral you would had seen the cold fish shivering as they tried to stay warm. They may have survived the winter, but this blizzard was like a penguin s tongue stuck on an icicle and, let me tell you, the citizens in Club Penguin could agree to that. With the power lines cut off, they did whatever it took to stay warm. Here and there you would ve spotted our feathered friends making a fire while sipping a hot cup of joe from the local Coffee Shop, and many more ordering a hot sizzling pizza at the Pizza Parlor. Yep, those smart birds know how to handle things around here, but you and I both know that s not true. We are not here to sit back and relax with the citizens. No sir. That s what Herbert wants you to do my friend, so let s be smart. Why don t we go back to where we left off in our story? Right across town, there stood a lighthouse. Over the years, penguins had restored and made this historic landmark into a place where they can hang out with the local bands and musicians around the island. It was amazing, but with this blizzard blown in, not a single singer was singing a tone on the microphone or strumming away on the guitar. Not that long ago, two agents by the name of Rookie and Jet were in the lighthouse with a caged Herbert on their hands. With Jet trying to find a way back to HQ, Herbert was given a chance to sneak up on Rookie and messed up his mind. The last we saw poor Rookie; he was being taken by the polar bear. With a plan still moving forward, Herbert is on the roll to complete his diabolical plan.

"Ugh my head"

"What happen?"

Well look who s awake. Up on the Beacon, was where Jet was left off with a huge bump on his head. Before Rookie had a chance to explain to his partner what s going on, Herbert slammed him with hammer and knocked him out which gave the bear the advantage to kidnapped Rookie.

Jet weakly pushed himself up from the wooden floor. He hadn t felt this bad since he was training for the PSA, but that my friend is another story.

Jet looked around with caution as he picked up his jetpack. He nervous wrapped the neck strip on and began shaking as he took a step forward. What s wrong with me? Jet asked himself. Since when did I become a nervous wreck? As he snapped out it, he noticed something was on the floor.

"Huh? What s this?"

He knelled down and picked up the mysterious object. It was a pair lenses set in a bright red frame. The lenses had a black tone to it, so it was possible it could be sunglasses. Wait? That s it!

"What? This is Rookie's glasses"! Jet thought.

That s when a light bulb popped out. Jet ran downstairs into the lighthouse. He took out his flashlight from one of his pockets and examined the scene.

"Rookie, are you there?"

There was no answer. Jet then put the flashlight in his mouth as he took out Rookie s glasses. There was a piece of white fur sticking out from one of the small screws from his glasses. If his partner was not here, then where is he? Well even an orange puffle can figure it out.

Jet then took out his spy phone and turned it on. The signal was still low, but that didn t mean an agent couldn t use it. Jet press the tool button on his phone and out popped three items (a comb, a wrench and scissors). You probably think that those tools are no good for a mission like this, but they came in handy. Jet took out the wrench from his phone and unscrewed the tiny screws from Rookie s glasses. The lenses were as delicate though, so he tried his best not to break his friend s eyewear. As the screws came off, he took off the small tuff of fur, placed it in a small plastic bag and put it in his pocket.  
>I need to show this to everyone at the agency and fast! He then pushed the door opened. The wind and snow wasn t as strong as before, it was weak enough to allow Jet to fly across the island to the Sports Shop. He had enough juice to make one shot at this, so he pressed the button and turn on the jetpack. As the smoke was coming out, Jet stepped out of the lighthouse to get ready for lift off.<p>

"I'm not going to let Herbert get away with this!"


	6. The Truth

**Hello Everyone :D**!

**This is going to be my first Author Note. I am so so soo sorry that I have been so quiet :( From now on I am going to have a note every chapter, so you can know me a bit more :) BTW, I felt like I REALLY needed to edit this chapter because I felt like Rookie and Herbert were going OOC and my grammar wasn't that good :'( **

**I am going to work on the rough draft for the next chapter, but with me taking college classes for my associates degree, I want to focus on that first. I am also a junior so I have a chance of a lifetime to earn my associates by the time I graduate from high school :) **

**12 Reviews!**

**Over 1,000 Views!**

**You Guys Rock! :'D**

**Enjoy this edited chapter**

**R & R please :3**

The wind was no longer blowing throughout the island. The storm finally calmed down, and every penguin was waddling outside to enjoy the cool fresh air. Many thought the storm would never stop including a black and brown outside the coffee shop:

"Boy I sure am glad that blizzard is gone"

"Yep, I thought it would never end"

"Hey, you know what?"

"What?"

"I have this…strange feeling that something happened during this storm"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"I don't know if I am going crazy but, while I was looking out of the window during the blizzard, I…I thought I saw a polar bear carrying a penguin."

"…What?"

"I don't know, but. It looked like that poor penguin was in trouble"

"Um…Marlin, I think you need to lay out the coffee for an hour or two"

"Um…Ok. But still…you might never know what could've happen"

"Whatever you say.."

Boy, those penguins know how to keep it exciting, but let's get back to the story shall we? Meanwhile, our friend Rookie was having a blast with our polar bear.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Let me go!"

It had been four hours since Herbert had kidnapped Rookie. The polar bear had dragged him far out of Club Penguin territory and into the woods outside of town. Though as they came closer to Herbert's den, Rookie began to wonder something.

"What is he going to do with me? He seems more violent and stronger now! How am I going to get out of this mess? And..." Rookie stopped. The green emperor penguin realized something. If communication is still available for Herbert then why hasn't he used his old spy phone? A 'genius' like him should've known by now that teleportation was faster and easier than walking in the wilderness.

Rookie then hooked with confusion. "Hey Herbert… how come you are dragging me like a rag doll? I'm surprised you haven't teleported us back into your den."

"What is it now?" the bear glazed down at Rookie with stern and frustration.

The green penguin gulped and calmly took a deep breath. "Don't you have my spy phone Herbert? A spy phone with a teleporting button? A teleporting button that can bring us to your den a lot faster than walking,"

Herbert then growled and put his paw across his face in embarrassment. How could he, out of all people, forget about that? He was an 'evil' genius for corn's sake.

"Q-Quit complaining! We are almost there!," he silently growled with arrogance.

Rookie rolled his eyes. Why couldn't the bear just admit that he made a mistake? Jet would have least done that despite of embarrassment he would've felt. Wait? Jet. Gary… Oh why did he abandon them? Even though he gets a bit frustrated with them, every in the agency are like family to the lonely penguin. Why did he join Herbert? Why did he allow evil enter his heart? Why? Oh why did he disobey Jet?

"Wait and see what I have in store for you," Herbert said interrupting Rookie's thoughts.

Rookie looked up and saw a door that looked a bit familiar. "Wait? Didn't Jet find an agent here once who was supposed to test out Gary's invention?...Heh, I wonder if that goofy scientist is still working on it?" the homesick penguin thought with a smile.

"Klutzy! Are you there? Open up!"

While the polar bear was banging on the door, the PSA agent was shacking his flipper as he tried to loosen Herbert's grip. Maybe he could escape while he was still outside. But then the confused green penguin thought something. "Wait a minute Herbert, didn't Klutzy escaped when the PSA agents captured you?" Rookie questioned while Herbert was banging on the door.

"C'mon Klutzy! It's me!" Herbert shouted as he ignored Rookie's comment. What was going on here? Klutzy was not the type to ignore a knock on the door. What was taking him so long? Jus then, the polar bear felt a tap on his leg.

"Uh, Klutzy is not here Herbert. Remember?"

Herbert's eyes beamed. "Oh that's right...Klutzy…escaped..." Herbert confessed in embarrassment as he took out a key and unlocked the door. How could he be so stupid? An evil genius wasn't supposed to make stupid mistakes like this!

The penguin and polar bear stepped into the den. It wasn't as bad as Rookie thought it would be. The hallway was swept and moped, a couple of pictures were hanged on the walls and there's even some rugs placed in the middle of the bear's home. There was a word to call a place like this, Rookie couldn't figure out what it was. Peaceful? No, evil blueprints and inventions didn't make him feel peace. Homely? No, that didn't make any sense. Oh, what is it? While Rookie was trying to find a word to describe this place, he was noticing that something wasn't right. Why was Herbert acting so suspicious? Why was he so violent at the lighthouse and why did he want Jet to be out of this situation but not me?

As he was trying to figure things out, Herbert placed Rookie in a cage. It was rather big for a penguin his size, there was even a king size bed, a lamp, a TV, and a rug in the middle of it. The cage looked comfy, but a bit too comfy. Rookie looked outside the cage and noticed Herbert acting a bit nervous and worried for some reason. Sweat was even coming out of his paws and forehead while he was taking out…a TV monitor?

"Herbert!"

Herbert turned around.

"What's going on here? Why am I here? Why do you want me so badly," Rookie questioned as the bear just blankly stared at him. "I mean…. like you said before. I'm a distraction! I'm the lead to destruction!...So, if I am all of those things….then…..why?...why do you want to be your partner?"

Herbert grabbed Rookie through the cage bars and picked him up with force.

"I need you because...!"

Then he stopped. His face was no longer full of anger instead it turned into a face of sorrow. Herbert turned around as he let go of Rookie. There was TV monitor sitting on top of a large desk. It wasn't a fancy flat screen TV, but it was enough to show the penguin the truth.

"I need you because...I need your help," he explained calmly.

Herbert picked up a triangular shaped remote from the floor and pressed the power button. A blurry picture began to form on the TV screen. It showed magnificent glaciers in the middle of the ocean. Some are tall while others seem rather small and weak. Rookie hadn't seen anything like it. Sure, there was a iceberg by the island penguins try and fail to tip over, but this….was different. The penguin couldn't help but smile a bit at the scene, but then until he noticed something. There were creatures playing on an iceberg. They looked a lot like Herbert. Same white fur, same paws and same... hold on…wait a second!

"Wait! Hold on! There are more of you?"

"Yep,"

"Wait! What?"

"Like I said Rookie. I need your help,"

"But you said?"

"Forget what I said! I just said that because I needed to get your attention!"

"My attention? For what!"


	7. Fuel and Cheese

**Woah! This has to be my longest chapter so far 0_0 (OVER 2000 WORDS) But I am glad that I finally posted a new chapter here after so long. I had half a day off yesterday at school so I had time to write this :D and it's the weekend, so i got to finished it. I also had to do my 'research' for this chapter. I looked up on wiki for the locations and characters on Club Penguin, so I don't write anything weird or out of character. Let me know if I need to fix something.**

**19 Reviews! :D**

**Thank you all so much!**

**Note:**

**Oh, I'm bringing back the two penguins from the coffee shop and introducing Dot the Disguise Gal.**

**R & R Please :)**

Laughter filled the entire island. Penguins could now roam free now that the blizzard finally stopped. Puffles bounced up and down as they stepped out of their owner's igloo for a walk. Fish were no longer freezing in the depths of the ocean and electricity was now running at full power. Yep, things were returning back to normal without any interruptions or distractions.

In the middle of Club Penguin, a mini section called The Plaza is located between The Snow Forts and Town. Three buildings stood there (The Puffle Shop, The Pizza Parlor and The Theater). The Puffle Shop is where you can find the cute and lovable puffballs rolling around. Many grew fond of them, which eventually led the puffles to become the official pets for penguins. Next to the pet store, between the two buildings, is the Theater. If you wanted to see the latest Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal play, this dwelling is the place to be. A bit old fashion could be a phrase to describe it, but the penguins don't seem to mind. About twenty to thirty tickets are sold each week and the auditions fill up each play. Oh and last by not least is the Pizza Parlor. This pizza place is well known for their pies, for many would come and go to order as many pizzas as they want. Especially when the line is long at the Puffle Shop and Theater. The parlor can be a bit crowded from time to time, but when you take a bite out of that hot, sizzling pizza, you won't regret it, but be warned, as soon as you walk though the entrance, get ready to hear the word waiter every thirty seconds.

"Excuse me Waiter, may I have another drink please?"

"Waiter!"

"Waiter, I still need to order,"

"Waiter!"

"Waiter, I need a table for five,"

"Waiter!"

Yep…it's enough to drive you crazy. Good thing there's also a delivery system 'the boss' set up a couple of weeks ago. Waiters would quit if the old way kept on going.

"Excuse me, Waiter may we get a table for two please?"

Oh look who's back. Just then, a brown and black penguin had stepped through the parlor's door. Marlin, the brown penguin, has had a rough day. His friend Jack has been driving him crazy for the last twenty minutes. The poor bird thought he would grow tired of it by now, but… the pickup lines kept on getting cheesier by the second. As soon as the waiter showed them their table, Jack leaned against a chair and joked.

"Hey Marlin, are you still worried about that '_polar bear'_ you saw?"

The brown penguin grumbled in frustration as the black bird chuckled in the background. This is going to be one long dinner…

"Aw c'mon Marty. You really need to _bear_ with me"

Marlin placed his head on the table. Why did they come here in the first place? He wasn't even hungry! All that coffee and hot chocolate made him full, so pizza isn't going to do any good to him. His friend Jack was the one who made him come here in the first place, but he didn't seem interested in pizza.

"Boy, I can't pick up this pizza with my _bear_ flippers," the hysterical penguin laughed as he snatched a pizza out a waiter's flippers, but next thing he knew, his flippers were on fire. With pain, he tossed the pie over his head and landed on top of a pink penguin. Luckily, the pizza cooled down when it landed on her, but...

"Get this pizza out of my feathers!" she screamed as she tried to take the cheese and hot sauce off of her.

Marlin jumped out of his seat at the sight. Jack went too far this time. He needed to escape before things get out of hand, but a guard gipped his shoulder and asked with anger.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Before anypenguin could say cheese, two security guards carried Marlin and Jack out of the parlor and dumped them in the middle of the plaza.

"Look fellas, I know you two are still young, but COME ON even a puffle can behave better than you two," one of the guards exclaimed as he started walking back to the Pizza Parlor.

Marlin looked over his shoulder. How can this get any worse? He didn't even do anything! It was all Jack's fault not his, so why was he involved? The brown penguin covered his face with his flippers. This was embarrassing! Who knows when they could come back without penguins looking them with disgust? Deep down he wanted to kill his friend, but it didn't matter anymore.

"I'm sorry Marty," the black penguin confessed unexpectedly.

The brown penguin looked at his friend. Sure it takes guts to apologize after what happened, but was it worth forgiving?

Just then, a red penguin, dressed in a suit, equipped with a jetpack flew pasted the two penguins.

"Whoa!" shouted Marlin.

"What…was that?" Jack questioned with shock.

The two penguins just stared at the mysterious figure, which flew past him, at a distance. Ok, first the 'polar bear' and now this happens. What was going on here? Did they eat too much pizza? Did they drink too much coffee?

"I think we should go back to our igloos," Jack suggested.

"Agreed," replied Marlin.

Meanwhile, a 'mysterious figure' is desperately trying to make it to the Sport's Shop. Traveling to the destination wasn't as easy as he thought. With only 1/4th of a galloon of gas left in the engine, the jetpack only had a few miles left.

"C'mon. Almost…there," Jet thought to himself.

He was getting closer to the ground as the Sport's Shop grew closer to him. A handful of penguins screamed as they moved out of the way, but that wasn't important to him right now. Jet had to notified the agency about Rookie. Who knows what he got himself into this time? The red penguin remembered how Herbert was acting around Rookie. The polar bear seemed a bit too happy to be in a cage. It was like... it was part of his plan! But what surprised Jet the most is how Herbert's plan was actually well planned out. Usually something would go wrong in the middle of his invention or the plan would backfire in the end. So…what's that polar bear plan this time and what does he want with Rookie?

At that moment, the jetpack was starting to make a bunch of weird sounds. It didn't sound too good, for Jet knew his transportation was losing its power. Luckily The Sport Shop's entrance was close enough for a flipper's reach. Without thinking, Jet stretched his arm as far as he can to turn the knob. He's got one shoot at this, and he wasn't going to throw it out the window. With the small amount of gas, the jetpack turned the doorknob as soon as the gas ran out, which made the desperate bird bounced his head from the door and roll into one of the dressing rooms. All the customers in the shop noticed this, but little did they know was that the dressing rooms had a secret entry that led to the Penguin Secret Agency Headquarters. The assistant manager of the store was a fellow agent, so she didn't bother checking on Jet.

"Mrs. Waddles! Did you see that?" asked a local customer.

"See what?" replied the assistant manager.

"That red penguin that barged in here? He came in with a jetpack and rolled into one of the dressing rooms!"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

The customer just looked at the owner. Wasn't she supposed to investigate on things like this? The penguin could have been a robber…or something…

"Alright…whatever you say…"

The assistant manager nodded in approval and waved goodbye to the customer. Scenes like this weren't new to her. Being an agent means that you always have to stay calm no matter how unexpected it is. That was what Gary told her when she was assigned to take care of The Sport's Shop with him. To her, this position was one of the most important and risky roles in the PSA. You might never know when there's an enemy lurking around; seeking revenge on the agency.

Temporarily, Jet, in the headquarters, signed in relief. The red penguin was lucky that the assistant was still having her shift when he arrived. The customers would've panic and jump into conclusions. The agent knelled down and groans as he rubbed his head from the massive headache the door caused him to possess. He hoped Rookie would appreciate what he was doing.

"Jet! Thank goodness you're alright!"

Jet looked up and saw a dark blue penguin wearing a lab coat and a pair of glasses. Though the red bird's vision was blurry from the crash he witnesses, it didn't take a genius to know who was the one speaking to him.

"G-Gary? Is that you?" Jet groaned.

The blue scientist's eyes beamed in happiness. He ran to Jet and reached his flipper out as he picked the bruised agent up.

"Jet! I have been calling you and Rookie for hours! What's going on?"

Jet signed. "Gary, it's…about Rookie. Herbert kidnapped him!"

The scientist jumped in shock. "What? What could Herbert want Rookie?"

"I-I don't know…"

"How do you know it was Herbert who took him?"

Jet reached into his handbag and took out a Ziploc bag containing one of the polar bears fur and explained. "I found this in Rookie's glasses…" As he finished his statement he also handed the G Rookie's sunglasses. "Maybe you can find Herbert's DNA on this," The blue bird examined the glasses. Though the lenses are a bit scratched, Rookie already complained to him about them about two days ago. The screws are loose and the color on the lenses' frame was coming off, but that damage was the blizzard's fault. Not Rookie's or Herbert's.

"I will let you know if I find anything Jet," G informed Jet.

"Thanks G," the red penguin said. "I owe you one"

Just then a purple penguin entered the scene. She wore a lilac coat, a blonde wig and a pair of lavender glasses. Who was she? Jet had never seen her before. As the red penguin noticed the new agent, Gary looked up and shouted. "Oh! I almost forgot!" The scientist walked over to the new bird with excitement and led her to Jet. "Jet, I would like you to meet a good friend of mine. Dot."

"Nice to meet you," the purple penguin greeted as she shook Jet's flipper.

"Nice to meet you too," Jet replied as he returned the greeting.

Gary smiled as the agents greeted each other. He knew the purple penguin would get along with the agents here. Though the blue bird wished Rookie was also here to meet her as well, maybe Dot will be able to help them find their missing agent. As the two agents stopped shaking hands, G put Rookie's glasses and the Ziploc bag on one of the tables and explained. "Jet, Dot is one of the agents in the EPF agency. She is well known for being the master of disguise."

Jet eye's beamed. A Master of Disguise? Maybe she can help them find Rookie. If Dot was part of the team, they might be able to sneak into Herbert's den and get Rookie? Of course, there is a possibility she would reject and go back to the EPF. The EPF (Elite Penguin Force) is an agency a level higher than the PSA. The agents there go on much dangerous missions, the gadgets are top notch and they even have trained puffles to help them on their assignments. Either way it was up to Dot.

"Jet." Gary asked Jet, interrupting his thoughts. "I have been thinking, and you probably have been too. That Miss Dot could help us find Rookie,"

The red penguin stared at the scientist. How long was he out? He glanced at Dot and noticed she had a worried look on her face. Did G tell her everything?

"Yes, but its up to her," Jet explained.

Gary turned to his friend. "Well, Dot. Can you help us?"

Dot signed and replied. "Of course, I will help. I will help any agent in need"

**Hope you all enjoyed it :)**


	8. Operational

**Yes! Chapter 8 is complete! :D To tell you the truth, I had a lot fun writing with Rookie and Herbert. **

**27 Reviews! :O**

**1,984 Views!**

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! ^^**

Chapter 8

"My attention? For what?"

"What do you want with me?"

"Ain't I supposed to be the 'fool' to you?"

"What's going on?"

"Please! I want to go home!"

In the middle of an island, a confused penguin stood trapped inside a cage. How did he get into this mess? This whole started with selfishness and an inner desire to be useful, and now… things didn't look too good for the young agent. An evil craving to join the dark side led an agreement to join Herbert's forces. Though he was so close to tell a fellow agent the bear's plan, it was too late. There was no turning back now. Rookie imagined what horrible and despicable things the cold-blooded mammal would make him do in order to keep PSA safe from Herbert's claws, but he never expected the same bear asking for a need for help; especially, from a penguin. A penguin that is a fool in Herbert's eyes.

"Don't you get it?" Herbert shouted. "Those polar bears are my family!"

"Wha-what?" the green bird said in shock. "That's impossible! You said they misunderstood you! Why do you care about them now?"

Herbert laid his paw on the TV monitor. Polar bears all over the scene were playing unaware of the danger that is put upon them. It was crucial for Rookie to be on his side whether the penguin likes it or not. This plan cannot fail! The polar bear needed the fool in order for this plot to be operational. There must be a way!

"How can I get him to be on my side?" the bear thought with frustration. Then he grinned as a light bulb lite up in his head.

"I care about them now because their home is melting….", Herbert exclaimed as he faced Rookie. "Without an iceberg to support them, they'll be homeless…. You fool! Don't you understand?".

The young agent eyes beamed. Who knew this soulless monster actually had a heart? Sure, they're enemies, but an agent helps anyone in need. No matter if they are penguin or not. He even remembered the Director telling him once that even the darkest of caves has a light to shine. He looked through the rusty bars of the cage and saw Herbert. Rookie never thought he would say this, but… he looked very sad. Maybe this bear knows how it feels to be rejected and even a fool. Maybe all this time, Herbert developed a liking to the PSA agent without even knowing. Rookie laid his flippers on his head in puzzlement. Deep down, he wanted to help the poor mammal, but… Was it the right thing to do? What if this is trap? Will his fellow agents be able to forgive him?

The agents… Rookie covered his face ever more as he tried not to tear up. Though Jet, Gary and even The Director managed to put up with the green bird's clumsiness, the rest didn't agree. Rumors spread around PSA how Rookie is actually working for Herbert because of the way the polar bear managed to sneak past the green agent in so many missions.

"Hey, have you heard the way Rookie gave his PSA phone to Herbert?"

"Psst! Rookie told Herbert our whole plan to stop him…"

"What? Rookie told him about the golden puffle?"

"I'm surprised the Director hasn't fired HIM yet"

Herbert suddenly heard someone sniffling and walked towards Rookie. This was the weakness the bear has been looking for. The agents were his pride and joy. The bird will do anything for them… no matter what. Maybe…. just maybe…this was the ticket to the polar bear's success. He noticed the way Rookie told him about Jet being a brother to him. Are they even related? Of course not! But, with Rookie in the picture, maybe Jet will play a bigger part in the plan as well.

"Hmm…" Herbert thought slyly. "I wonder…."

The polar then did something unexpectedly. He slowly starting unlocking the cage door and exclaimed. "Look kid, I don't like you and you don't like me. But, there's more life outside of this island…there are monsters out there that are dumping oil, overfishing and trespassing my family's home and I can't do this alone," Herbert opened the cage as Rookie looked up cautiously from his flippers. What was he planning to do with Rookie? This situation looked serious, but…there must be a catch to it. The green penguin slowly started waddling out of the pen and Herbert tugged the agent's should and started leading him to the door. "There's a reason why you're here Fool," Herbert, still holding the triangular remote he used, hands it to the agent. "And once you make a deal with me… there's no escaping it…"

"Wha?" the bird proclaimed in confusion. "You want me…to save your family?" Herbert nodded with approval. This was the moment the polar bear was waiting for. "But! How?"

Herbert pointed with his claws and explained. "I need you to go and lead the rest of the PSA and EPF "agents" to the iceberg. One penguin is not enough to lead a pack of bears, so bring all the agents to the location, so my family will be safe," Rookie started shaking a bit. This is the moment of truth. Helping an enemy will sure grant a death wish for the green bird if this was a trick. Though those polar bears need someone to move them a much safer environment. NO! He couldn't just accept this mission. This has to be a trick! Rookie couldn't' just help the polar bear without a fight.

"Why should I help you? What if I refuse?" Rookie asked with suspicion.

Herbert eyebrows crossed a little at the young agent's response. "Then, I will have no choice but to brainwash you _Fool_… you will be force to work with me and destroy your own _precious_ island once and for all" Rookie shocked at the retort. It would be worse for him to actually work beside the monster and cruel for the agent to destroy his home. He…didn't have a choice. It was the polar bears or the island.

"All right…Herbert…you win," Rookie confronted with guilt. "I will help you save your family"

The polar bear smirked at him and patted him on the back. "Good Boy…" Herbert opened the den's entrance. "Now, if you tell ANYONE about this…I will make sure your _big brother _will pay for your foolishness," With that, Herbert pushed Rookie outside of his den and shut the door. Leaving the agent with a pile of snow covering his face.

Back inside the den, Herbert covered his mouth as he tried not to laugh too loud. He couldn't believe that the fool actually fell for it! After he ordered Klutzy to placed those fake teddy bears on the iceberg, he knew from then on out that Rookie was the one that will be stupid enough to fall for it. Herbert ran over to the table in the middle of his living and unrolled a sheet of blueprint from under Klutzy's bed. Step one and two was complete and now step three was one its way to success! The plan was now fully operational and no one…not even the Director could stop him from his diabolical plan.

"The island…will finally be mine…!"

**Shot! Rookie is in trouble now! :O**

**R&R please! :)**


	9. Author's Note: Happy Holidays

**Hello Everyone :)**

**I just want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year :) Rookie Who probably won't have a new chapter till next month due to the celebrations with my family. Though you ,my followers, are family to me and I want to thank you for supporting me writing these stories :) **

****_BTW if you haven't already, go to my profile and vote on my poll for my couple one-shots_


	10. Home is Where the Agent Is

**I can't believe this story is almost over! *un tear* I remember when I was first writing the first chapter back in 2011 at my cousins house x3**

**BuT ANYWAYS... Thanks again for you, the reader, for following me this far! The holidays were awesome and I was able to finish this before school starts. Unfortunately I finished this four days ago and my internet connection was down so I had to wait till today to upload this. BUT! on the bright side... With no Internet connection means I didn't feel rushed to finish and I was able to put in more details. (I'm even thinking on putting this as a beta reader when I finished it.)**

**R & R please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Of course it is! Trust me."

Out in the middle of the forest two agents, a PSA and an EPF, are dressed up as puffle-o bushes as they seek the polar bear's cave. Though they had leads on Herbert's location, getting lost is a very high possibility. Jet remembered when an agent at the Penguin Secret Agency was trapped in Herbert's and Klutzy's own home when the pair first appeared, so there was a possibility that particular PSA agent knew where the bear lived. Gary, Dot and the Jet Pack Guy ended up asking the penguin for details on how to get there, and this was what the bird reported:

"_Herbert's Den is deep inside the forest, about 30 miles outside Club Penguin, you would need to sled down the ski hill westward and follow a river up north in order to find that polar bear's home. The water does have fish, so it's a good idea to pack a fishing pole just in case you get hungry,"_

Dot was shock as the fellow agent finished the report. It has been months since the encounter, yet the penguin told them the details as if the agent witnessed it yesterday. Though she had heard about this peculiar bird many times, she never thought the secret agent was this good. She must admit; the director was right all along. There was no doubt that this agent was EPF material.

Thirty minutes has passed, and it didn't take long for G to instruct every agent, both PSA and EPF, to look for Rookie. Soon, agents all over the headquarters were quickly scanning through the green bird's eyewear and monitors that were hidden around the island hoping to find their missing agent like a shepherd looking for his lost sheep.

"Any sign of Rookie yet?" Jet enquired with a hint of worry.

"No, but we will keep on looking," a penguin answered while looking at a computer screen.

Temporarily a shadow stood in a corner. Though it looked like a complete stranger, every agent understood too well who this penguin was. As the figure began to waddle around the HQ, he or she made sure each penguin was doing his or her assigned task. Though the shadow was highly respected throughout the entire island, no one knew, except very few, who this penguin really is or how he or she stepped into the agency in the first place, but there was a name everyone called this certain silhouette.

"Ah! Mr. Director sir!" G the Gadget Guy honked in shock as he felt a flipper tapping his shoulder. "I assumed you have heard what the situation is,"

The figure chuckled at the inventor's reaction and responded with a mechanical and robotic accent. "Yes I have G. What's the status so far?"

"Well so far, we still have no sign of Rookie…But! We all know Herbert is responsible for this,"

"Is there any proof Gary?"

"Yes!" the blue penguin tucked his flipper in his lab-coat pocket and removed a Ziploc bag containing a portion of Herbert's fur. "Jet Pack Guy found this in Rookie's glasses,"

The Director scratched his chin and signed. "I see…" The figure rotated to the right and spotted an undeniable red penguin drinking a flute of water. There must be an exclamation why the kidnapping took place. Rookie is harmless and Jet was with him the whole time during the mission. He must know some things that will supply in the missing links.

"Excuse me Gary, but I need to talk to a certain agent," the Director told G as he started waddling towards the PSA agent. "Jet, may I have a word with you?"

"Jet…"

"Jet!"

"Jet!"

The red penguin shook his head as the memory started to fade away.

"Jet Pack Guy! You need to focus!" a purple penguin shouted as her head, covered in leaves and broken branches, pop out of her disguise. "I can see Herbert's cave up ahead. Maybe you can inspect it while I keep watch,"

Jet positioned his head over the bush costume, as he spit out a puffle-o, and spotted the target's household up ahead. "Ok, I guess," he groaned with arrogance as he quickly waddled to the scene. Though Dot the Disguise Gal was an Elite Penguin Force agent, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed as Dot kept on giving orders to him like if he was rookie himself. "What makes her think that 'she' can be ordering me around like a child?" Jet thought as he circled around Herbert's den. "Besides, anyone can see a penguin hiding a bush," Just then he heard the sound of clicking behind him.

"Click Click Clickity Click!"

"Klutzy!" Jet Pack Guy growled in anger as another flashback began to play in his mind.

"I've heard about Rookie being taken by Herbert. Did you see any signs that could've foreshadow this?"

"Well Mr. Director…I did see Rookie and Herbert talking to each other… and by the look on Rookie's face, I knew he was trying to avoid him at all costs, but… I did noticed that he was about to cry when Herbert was telling him something,"

"Were you able to overhear this discussion?"

"No sir…but I quickly clutched Rookie before things could get worse, but… after that, he seemed a bit sidetracked"

"Did you tell him anything?"

"Well I…just told him to focus on the mission…"

"Jet! What's wrong?" Dot shouted as she took of her disguise. "I heard you yell and I…" The disguise gal glanced down and spotted a crab covered in leaves and puffle-os. The poor _Clubpenguinous Crabus_ looked frightened and injured. Who could've done this? Just then Dot heard footsteps coming closer to the scene. The intruder was a sturdy red penguin wearing a dusky tux as shadowy as a black puffle's fur coat. He was wearing a gadget…wait no…invention on his back called a jetpack which exposed brown straps around his body held the two heavy gasoline tubes as his left flipper carried a light two-inched cage into the scene.

"Well…at least your disguise finally did something useful," Jet remarked as he positioned the metal crate next to Klutzy.

The disguise gal sharpened her teeth in disturbance. Who does he think he is? Even recruits have enhanced attitude than this guy! Klutzy may be the scum of Club Penguin, but even he needs a chance to explain.

"Jet! Stop it!" Dot yelled as he pushed the red penguin westward from Klutzy. "Sheesh…I'm surprise to see a senior PSA agent acting like a rookie!"

"Says the girl who uses a bush as a disguise," Jet replied as he picked himself up.

"What?" the disguise girl asked furiously as she glanced at the red bird.

"You heard me…" Jet replied as his flippers crossed and Klutzy snapped one of his claws at his flippers.

Dot bit her bottom lip as she saw Jet trying to place Klutzy inside the tiny cage. The more the purple penguin kept on eyeing the Jet Pack Guy. The more she wanted to smack some sense in him. Obviously the Clubpenguinous Crabus didn't like the idea of being in a cage, which resulted of, unnecessary mumbles and groans from Jet as his flippers started to turn more red than usual. By looking at this, the disguise gal can see why Jet Pack Guy was still a PSA agent. It was official. Obviously, he doesn't have a drop of control in him. Sure he has the skill and, she must admit, even the physical strength to pull it off being an EPF agent, but If he were to give attitude like that in the EPF, they would swiftly give him the boot. Shoot, like what the Elite Penguin Force mentors used to tell Dot during training:

"_Discipline is the key to be a decent agent," _

"Ugh…I can see why Rookie left you for Herbert…" Dot grumbled as she kneeled a few feet away from Klutzy.

Jet's eyebrows crossed at that statement as he tightened his grip on the cage's handle. That was the last straw. Teaming up with Dot was the stupidest idea G ever came up with. He could've done this mission by himself! Without any help! Not even the Director! But…as much as he wanted to yell at her even more, Rookie was still in trouble and, more than likely, Klutzy will know what Herbert is up to. Maybe…just maybe Dot will calm this crab down, and perhaps things will go a lot smoother between everyone around here. The red penguin signed and rubbed his forehead. He really didn't have any other choice. The PSA agent waddled towards Dot as he used every bit of self-restraint left in him to stoop close to the frightened crab.

"Why are we helping Klutzy?" Jet questioned with doubt. "Isn't he helping out Herbert?"

Dot only smiled and reached into her bag, that is hooked up on her belt, and took out a pair of castanets. It is a peculiar instrument, but Jet recognized it immediately. Castanets were handheld instruments made of two concave shells joined together by a piece of string. All you have to do is put one on each flipper and let the rhythm flow through your body. Jet could only raise an eyebrow at the EPF agent as she started clicking metrical accents in front of Klutzy. It didn't take long for Jet to notice how calm the disguise girl was around Klutzy, but isn't he the enemy? Wasn't he working with Herbert? It's very possible he helped move Rookie to Herbert! The PSA agent couldn't take it anymore.

"Ever heard of love thy enemy…" the purple penguin exclaimed gently as she saw Klutzy clicking with enthusiasm. "Judging by how he has been acting around the agents, and Herbert, lately, the crab is not as bad as he seems,"

"Eh?" Jet responded in confusion as he kept on eyeing Dot and Klutzy. Was this girl feeling ok? This is Klutzy for crying out loud! He was the one who destroyed G's Crab Translator 3000, helped Herbert caused the tremors when they were both digging underground, and not to mention how he used a Herbert decoy to distract a secret agent from finding the polar bear himself! What makes her think that the crab wasn't evil and how was she communicating with him in the first place? G even stated how impossible it was to intemperate the crab language!

Dot giggled and smiled at Jet's reaction as he kneeled down beside her. "You really need to start paying attention to the little details Jet," she commented as Klutzy started jumping cheerfully.

Meanwhile a penguin was slowly waddling towards Club Penguin as the moon and the sparkles of the stars help him guide through the unknown. Boy was this one of the most longest days the poor bird ever had and the question kept on entering his mind: Can. This. Get. Any. Worse? Rookie, a PSA agent, was now walking to his own grave. How was he going to explain this to everyone back home? Wait? No! He can't even tell anyone about this! Being brainwashed was a lot worse than helping Herbert's family, but there was something very fishy about this. Rookie just couldn't help but question the polar bear's story.

"I know an agent is supposed to help 'anyone' in need, but…" the PSA agent thought to himself in sorrow. "Do polar bears have hearts as big as a penguin's,"

Rookie signed and flopped down on the snow. This is hopeless. He might as well run away and start a new life… Wait? But running away will only make it worse. Besides, the director will probably find him with all the hidden cameras around the island and not only that, but questions will began to deluge all over him as it leaves Rookie more stressed than he already is. The PSA agent groaned as he slowly picked himself up from the cold and stiff snow. He must get to town before things get much worse. Memories began to flow back to him as he tried to fight his way back to Club Penguin.

"You won't always be a rookie you know"

"This whole thing will just be between you and me. No one will even suspect it".

"Being bad has its advantages"

"What is going on between you and Herbert?"

"ROOKIE IM GONNA KILL YOU!"

"What makes you think I will run away?"

"Be a man!"

"I needed to get your attention!"

"Hey, have you heard the way Rookie gave his PSA phone to Herbert?"

"Psst! Rookie told Herbert our whole plan to stop him…"

"What? Rookie told him about the golden puffle?"

"I'm surprised the Director hasn't fired HIM yet"

"All right Herbert…you win"

As the penguin was lost in thought, he ended bumping into something solid ahead of him. Rookie rubbed his head in pain as his blurry vision revealed an unexpected scene before his eyes. Buildings standing side by side, penguins walking their puffles as they laugh and greet each other, lights shining from each light post as a path began to show a different path to each route in the civilization. It was very different than the never-ending trees and bushes Rookie had passed through in the everlasting forest, but it was much better than being trapped inside Herbert's cage. He smiled a little and slowly moved his flipper from his forehead as he felt the loving, warm and comforting atmosphere he missed so much. The green penguin then took out his spy phone and smiled. Signal was finally being given to him after everything he had been through all day. Wait? A day? It felt like months has gone by since Herbert kidnapped him, but only twenty-four hours has spread across the island since the encounter. He quickly pressed the button as a circle of light began to surround him. The green agent never felt so happy to use the teleportor once again. With a smile and a happy thought, he began to disappear in thin air. Home, his igloo, was the place he wanted to head to right now cause he knew he was going to need all the rest he can get for tomorrow.


	11. Reunion

**Ok, I finally met my monthly queue ****:)**

**To that Anon who has a musical brother. That review really made my day. :') I am really glad that this story is reaching out to you all in the Club Penguin Fandom.**

**To those people with reviews like:**

**_"When's the new chapter?"_**

**_"Is that it?"_**

**_"Where's the rest of it?"_**

**Please be patient! I have been busy with my college and high school courses. I am a Junior after all, so I need to prepare for college and stuff.**

**And to that Anon that said Jet X Dot is my favorite couple:**

**...**

**Can I just hug you right now! xD I couldn't stop laughing when I read that message! Your answer is right on the money! And to those people who are not fans of this couple. Sorry, that's the way it is...**

**So, here's the chapter everyone's been waiting for...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

It seemed like a peaceful Club Penguin morning. The sun was beaming down on the clear blue ocean, puffles were squeaking with joy as the Puffle Handler was filling their food bowl with puffle-os, and even Marlin and Jack were fishing for yellow trout.

"_Oh boy! This is one is going to be huge!" Jack shouted as he used his wooden fishing rod to reel in as quickly as a shark. _

_"Are you sure this isn't just another boot?" Marlin questioned as he leaned against his blue lawn chair in relaxation. "If it is, then that will be the tenth one today,"_

He then used his rod to point to a pile of boots in their red cooler. My, this was a stupendous fishing day for our two birds here. Even our favorite green penguin couldn't help but halt to see what the commotion was at the Ski Lodge.

"Should I…" Rookie thought sympathetically as he stared at the penguins at a distance. But, before he could get a chance to answer, his spy phone started beeping. It was a quarter past eleven. Work at the PSA is supposed to started in a couple of minutes, but…though being a part of the agency meant everything to him, Herbert's plan…he couldn't risk his friends' lives over his senseless slip-up.

"H-Here goes nothing," he silently stuttered as he slowly moved his flipper towards the teleport button.

A beam of light once again surrounded the penguin. There was no turning back. He had to face everyone…like a man. His head began to spin as he felt his physical body move from one place to another at a speed of 30 miles per hour. You would've thought an agent like him have gotten used to it, but as he reached his destination, his stomach felt like he was going to blast vomit all over the area. In dizziness, he plop to the ground. Boy, that was something! Rookie shrugged his shoulders as he picked himself up. Any minute now, penguins were going to boom him with anger. An agent is supposed on top of his/her game! But, just then, he heard a scream behind him.

"Rookie!"

"Hey Goofball! Where have you been?"

"Rookie? You're still alive?"

"Whoa! Where's the fire?" Rookie questioned as a crowd of penguins stormed towards the confused bird. What? Wait…what? The am child kept pinching himself rapidly to make sure he was still lying on his bed. One minute he was scared that agents were going to hunt him down for being messing up, but… Bam! A huge crowd of agents, and even puffles, were surrounding the perplexed bird as if he was Rockhopper himself.

"Man! We have been searching everywhere for you!"

"Do you know how worried we have been for you?"

"I thought you were still stuck in Herbert's clutches dude!"

Rookie tittered as heard that last statement. "Hehe, well I am here now…"

The green penguin knew he had to somehow move everyone to the iceberg before dark, but with everyone blocking his path, nothing would get done in time. As he tried to move pass the mob, he kept an eye out for a familiar red penguin. He didn't care if that polar bear didn't want Jet to be involved. He knew the Jet Pack Guy had to know about this, but…does the senior PSA agent really want to see after what happened. Suddenly, he felt something pointing his left shoulder behind him.

"Yo Rookie! My Man! How have things been?"

Rookie couldn't help but jump at the sudden greeting. Since when did everyone want to be around him in the first place? The bird would be lucky if someone acknowledged him with a simple wave or hello, but all this attention was getting out of hand. Just then he felt someone else applied pressure against his face.

"Woops! Sorry Rookie," a pink penguin said.

"It's fine,"

Man, no wonder Gary was so claustrophobic! With a rainbow of feathers rubbing against his own skin and black puffles spitting out fireworks in excitement, he was surprised most of the famous penguin hasn't stop going to those parties the island always make. Suddenly a black penguin, the same bird that greeted him a couple of minutes ago, began to waddle against the mob.

"Whoa! I thought I would never get over here…. Oh Rookie! I hope you don't mind but…how have things been? We all have been worried about you man,"

"Uh…I have been good…" Rookie responded with a smile as the crowd finally began to die down. "Thanks for asking man,"

"No problem green dude!" the well-groomed bird screeched as he began to waddle closer to Rookie. "Oh and just to let you know…if the PSA needs anything…_anything_ at all. You can count on the Elite Penguin Force to support you all,"

Rookie raised an eyebrow at the unknown title. "The what force?"

But before the fool could get an answer, the penguin just chuckled and left the scene.

"Don't worry about it…"

"Huh? Wait! Hold on! I…" he hollered as he ran across the crowd to reach the penguin. "I want to know more about-,"

Rookie stopped. As he was about to use his arm to reach the black penguin, the groomed bird suddenly took a sharp turn, which resulted in the fool's limb landing on top of a certain penguin's shoulder.

"Huh? Wait?"

The red penguin turned around in shock to see none other than Rookie.

"Rookie?"

"Uh…hey…. Jet…" Rookie awkwardly greeted as sweat began to come out from under his hat. The last penguin he wanted to see was now standing 12 meters away from him.

"You…look-"

"Stressed? Exhausted?" Jet interrupted as he tossed a couple of files on top of a nearby desk. "Tense?"

Rookie gulped at the last word. "I was going to say worn out, but those words seem like-"

"Um, pardon me for interrupting but…" Dot the Disguise Gal stated as she quickly waddled from Jet's right side. By the way that the red bird was acting, the purple penguin knew she had to step in before things get ugly around here. "I think what our friend here is trying to say here…" she stated as she glared at Jet with a raised eyebrow. "Is that…we all, both PSA and EPF, have been looking for you around-the-clock…I know that you didn't expect a big turnout like this, but…we couldn't risk losing an agent. PSA or EPF,"

The green PSA agent could feel his neck itch as he tried not to cry. So, that was the force the black bird was honking about. They seem like a respectable assembly to be acquainted with.

"You guys…really did all that? For me?"

"Of course, it doesn't matter if we haven't met," a brown penguin, by the name of Puffle Handler, continued as she moved next to Dot with a elite penguin on her right shoulder. "We are all a family and if someone mess with the wolf, they mess with the pack," the disguise gal stated confidently as she and many agents around her sparkle their badges in front of a star-struck Rookie. His heroes, his colleagues… my, was this a sight the green penguin would never forget.

"Wow! T-thank you!" Rookie shouted as he rubbed his head in astonishment. "That means a lot to me,"

"Well you did get kidnapped by Herbert after all," a random agent hollered with a raised fist. "Who knows what he could've done to you,"

"Oh! Uh…yea…"

It was all starting to come back now. That deal was still fresh in his mind. What was he going to do now? The two agencies were now gazing upon him like he's the innocent target around here; while in reality, he was the shamefaced suspect that started this mess. How was he going to handle this situation now? Are they even going to follow his orders and head to the iceberg?

"Excuse me Rookie, may I have a moment?"

Suddenly the green penguin turned around. "Huh? Oh! Yea, I have time Jet," he stated as he started waddling next to JPG. "What's going on?"

"Well…I just want to say…I'm sorry,"

* * *

><p><strong>R and R please :D<strong>

**Oh and I am sorry this chapter is a bit short. At least, this is a clue to what _could_ happen next.**

**Oh and if you get a chance. Don't forget to read my Penguin One-Shots :3**


	12. Man Talk

**After a months and 3 days of writer's block and laziness, chapter 11 is up and ready to be read/critique :D And BTW, I am not most of writers here that uploads very quickly, so even if I am late for my deadline PLEASE don't comment where's the rest or when I am going to upload it. :( I'm sorry, but i get really nervous when someone comments that. **

**So, thank you all for being patient :) And following me all the way to this chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

The green bird stopped in place as he repeated that phase in his mind. Was he really…apologizing to him? After what happened yesterday, he was surprised he didn't end up with a black eye or a broken wing.

"What?"

"You heard me," the Jet Pack Guy indicated as he raised his right eyebrow. "I'm sorry," Guy then waddled to the T.V. monitors in front of the PSA department. Each screen showed a penguin minding his or her own business. No worries. No problems. Just fun and fancy free. The red penguin have those rare thoughts were he wonder what it would be like to live a simple life without worrying about this whole secret agent business. Hey, maybe even make a business in the engineering field. It was quite a fantasy to think about from time to time. Especially in situations quite like this.

"Why…are you sorry?" Rookie questioned in bewilderment as he leaped on one of the rolling chairs next to a technician's desk. "I'm the one that should be receiving punishment right now,"

"Well, it was my fault for allowing you to keep an eye on Herbert," Jet responded as he swiftly turned away from the television screens with a bitten lower lip. "I'm the one who's responsible for all this disorder and confusion,"

Rookie froze in shock and skepticism. Was this really happening? Cause, first of all, he was the fool who agreed to pair up with Herbert in the first place and abandoned Jet without telling him the situation. This was it! No distractions! No interruptions. It was now or never.

"Jet…I need to tell you want happened yesterday,"

"I'm listening," the red penguin responded as he leaned back against a nearby desk with his flippers crossed.

Rookie took a deep breath and disturbingly squawked:

"I know I haven't been the best agent in the Penguin Secret Agency. I have taken the test over forty times and even bombed my first mission, but…believe me when I say this. Before I had a chance to explain my behavior at the lighthouse, Herbert ended up pounding you with a hammer and took me to his den. When we got there, he-"

Suddenly, the sound of clicking and clacking began to rebound in the area. "Klutzy?" the green penguin thought in fear. "Was he sent here to spy on me?" Jet, as he began to notice the PSA agent's nervousness, point to a disbelief scene. There in the corner a brown penguin wearing a cowboy hat was using a pair of castanets. The same instrument a certain disguise gal used to calm the crab down when the Jet Pack Guy tried to lock him in a cage. Laughter and cheering could be heard from the sight as Rookie's beak dropped to the bottom of the floor. Only one word came out of his mouth: "How?"

"Me and an EPF agent ended up investigating Herbert's Den. Though the polar bear wasn't there, Klutzy showed up out of nowhere. It's rather suspicious if you ask me, but the EPF, well one of the agents, didn't mind bringing him here for further questioning,"

The green bird leaned back further away from Jet as he tried to stay calm. Klutzy? Here? In the PSA and EPF HQ? Seems rather far-fetched, but the clicking in the background was like a pinch in the bird's wing. Reality was closing in on Rookie, and he knew if he didn't lead every single agent to the iceberg soon, consequences would knock on his door.

"That's good to know," Rookie chuckled with a smile.

"So, Herbert took you to his den?" Jet Pack Guy repeated with a serious tone. "Did he hurt you…or do anything to get information out of you?"

JPG's expression tightened in distressed as he tried not to think about such cruelty. Sure, Herbert was a villain, but would he harm an agent as unintentional as Rookie? Would torment, suffering and pain bring joy to the bear as throbbing and distress overshadow his friend's body and mind? One must not think of these types of thoughts too much. Violence was something the agencies restrict and try to avoid at all costs, but even someone as strict as the Jet Pack Guy should be aware of the signs of the warnings that could take place on both an agent and an innocent penguin.

"Well…" the green PSA agent began as he tried to come up with a good explanation.

"What is it?" Jet questioned as he distinguished his friend's uneasiness.

"Herbert…he…he…. did…"

Suddenly he heard a knock of clicking closing in. That noise. The green penguin knew that clicking sound anywhere. Rookie quickly looked down as he saw a red crab eyeing his from his right foot. He thought he felt pinching down there. Though Klutzy was harmless, he was Herbert's eye until the part one of the plan was complete. As cute as the crab is, deep down, Rookie wanted to kick the little runt out of the window. How could he work for someone as cruel as Herbert?

"Great…now what?" Rookie thought as sweat began to drip on his forehead and his arm started to shake.

Luckily JPG quickly caught on and yelled as he grabbed Klutzy from it's left arm. "Hey! Beat it!"

The _Clubpenguinous Crabus_ glanced up to the red penguin as he started to tremble at the memory of their last encounter. The poor creature could feel the numbness and tightness on his claws as he hovered them over his little body in fear. He looked over to Rookie with a look of surrender in his eyes as Jet held on this its arm. Was the bird really going to allow this to happen to him? Rookie looked in the eye of the creature. Was this crab being serious? Does the look of innocence in his eyes was all for show or was he really not as bad as he look? According to Jet, Klutzy was found by Herbert's den. Klutzy, the crab with a low profile and reputation, the spy could be what Herbert wanted. Who else was going to keep an eye on the fool? Knowing Herbert, he wasn't going to let a puffle lose without a leach and guess who the leach was.

"Wait!" Rookie yelled as Jet was about to throw it out the window. "Don't hurt him,"

"What?" Jet enquired as he froze in doubt. "Wasn't this crab bothering you a minute ago?"

"No…. Wait? I mean…he isn't doing any harm to anyone here," the green PSA agent argued as he nervously started to pet the Crabus.

"Hmmm…" JPG hummed as he started to waddle away with Klutzy. "I'm going to put this thing in a cage…. But first!"

The stern agent faced Rookie as he gripped the creature with his right flipper. "Tell me what happened after Herbert took you in,"

"He…told me…he wanted me to help him with…" he started as he shook looser then before. If Rookie didn't tell him what happened, he would get suspicious, but if he tells him, who knows what can happen next.

"With what?" Jet asked as he leaned forward in apprehension.

"Something…."

"Rookie! Please! You must tell me what Herbert told you! I don't want you to get hurt again," Jet thought to himself as he tried not to scream at the top of his lungs. "Please…do it for the PSA,"

The red penguin's eyebrows curved as he tried to think of a way to get information out of his comrade. How was he supposed to help him if he stays quiet? Wait…but this was much serious than he thought. This wasn't a missing puffle mission. This was a kidnapping situation here. If he can't Rookie to tell him what's going on then…he was just going to have to wait. No matter how bad he wants to know. Besides, this penguin has been through a lot the past two days. It would be best if he was given time to recover before giving information out.

"You know what…forget it…"

"What?"

"You don't want to tell me…then…it's fine,"

"Really?"

"Yea…"

Rookie glanced at Jet. Was he being serious? Usually he would pound on his door to get a direct answer, so why is he toning it down right now?

"You feeling ok JPG?" Rookie questioned as he stormed towards his friend. "You have been acting really nervous lately,"

Jet lingered as he earwigged Rookie's phase with as his face turned from worrisome to a stern look and a gripped knuckle as he flung the crab round his left shoulder and quickly twisted around. "I'm the one acting nervous?" he questioned as he stared down in the green penguin's eyes with resentment. "Look, I know you have been through a lot these past two days, and I do know Herbert told you something,"

"You do?" the fool squeaked softly as his eyes beamed before his partner.

"It's clear as rain," the senior PSA agent murmured as he started to notice other agents beginning to stare at the two figures over their desks. "But…I am going to give you some time to recover from the situation…for now,"

* * *

><p><strong>Jet seems to be rather more...tensed then usual :|<strong>

**R and R please ^^**


	13. One Way or Another

**Yes! It's up! :D**

**This week is the last week for college classes, so it won't be long until Summer comes along the way! ^^ Dang...this chapter was hard to write... you won't believe how many times I deleted and edit this bad boy here... Heck, I won't be surprised if this turns out to be your least favorite chapter..**

**Oh well..ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Jet Pack Guy turned around and started waddling north of his current location as he tried not to look back at Rookie. In worry and sorrow, he had to abandon ship. He blew it. This was the second time he and the green penguin communicated, but the fool couldn't tell him the meat of the steak. The main reason Herbert kidnapped him in the first place. The whole motive he and Dot investigated the polar bear's den.

"I swear if this guy keeps up with this misfortune act, I am going to do something I am going to regret…again," he thought furiously as he saw Rookie waddle away from him once again.

Suddenly, a sound of a bell went off on a familiar device as he felt a vibration in his right pocket. JPG looked down and took out his small spy phone as he glanced on the top-left side of the screen. Three blue bars glowed in a shape of an antenna. Signal. It was back. The blizzard was no more and things were back to normal.

Suddenly he heard a sound of yelling as a couple of PSA and EPF agents against the Gadget Guy's lab vault playing Connect Four. "Now, that's what I call a BUST," a pink penguin screeched as she waved her flippers in the air.

"Heh, I bet you can't beat us twice, Rookie," another bird mimicked with a leer as he pointed at the row of chips. "

"Really?" the pink agent stated with a chuckle. "Or are you just a little mad that a PSA agent _overpowered_ an…" the same penguin coughed as she silently mocked. "Tactical Officer,"

The group of penguins surrounded wolf whistled as the pair began to start yet another round of FourPlay. A mixture of screaming of "PSA! PSA! PSA!" and "EPF! EPF! EPF!" was filling the area as more agents left to right began to crowd the two representatives. To think it was all for a simple game of Four in a Line.

"Well… kind of normal," Jet thought as he gazed at the group of birds suspiciously. It was overly obvious the EPF and PSA agents were starting to get rather close. Whether it's meeting at the Coffee Shop for a cup of Joe or teaming up for a good old-fashion snowball fight at the Snow Forts, it wasn't too much of a surprise seeing two different badges in the same table.

"G'day mate!"

Suddenly, Jet looked up from his phone once again and turned to his left side. He then saw a tall brown penguin wearing a tan cowboy hat over her chocolate-brown pigtail wig leaning against a nearby rolling chair. By the way she spoke, the red penguin could tell she was Australian, along with the way she wore a tan Safari coat with a dark café shaded belt around her waist.

"You alright mate? I saw the way you were talking to that green fellow and it didn't look pretty," the brown bird said as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm right as rain," the red bird keenly responded as he commenced to waddle away from the agent. "Thanks for asking,"

"Hey, hold the phone, you're that guy Dot told me about," the Australian penguin exclaimed as she moved closer to the figure. "PSA agent? Right?"

"Great…" the Jet Pack Guy sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me… _You really need to start paying attention to the little details Jet…_"

"Hey," the EPF agent proclaimed while she jumped back and stirred her flippers in front of her. "She just told me how much you wanted to find this friend of yours,"

"…I guess," JPG replied with ignorance as he started to waddle away again.

"But…" the Puffle Handler screeched as she caught up with him. "Is it true that you and this Rookie guy are closer than a penguin and a puffle?"

"What?" the PSA agent hollowed in shock. Where was she getting these ideas? Sure, he and the green bird go on missions together occasionally, but they weren't exactly the best of friends. "No! What made you think that?"

"Rumors been spreading 'round faster than wildfire," she explained as she noticed a couple of penguins staring at the senior PSA agent behind them. "You better watch it before something else comes up,"

"Um…ok?"

"Oh and by the way," the bird stated as she tipped her two-galloon hat in greeting. "Name's Puffle Handler, but you can call me PH. Hope things gets better with you and the PSA crew,"

"Uh…thanks… just called me JPG,"

Jet waddled away from Puffle Handler as she waved goodbye to him. He admitted; she wasn't too bad. PH seemed to have a more sense of 'appreciation' towards the PSA, unlike a certain Disguise Gal, yet he had a feeling Dot told her something more than she should have. He could tell by the smirk on her face. But, that was something he was going to have to go back later. He took out his spy phone once again and rotated a small wheel on the right side of the gadget as he pressed the teleportation button.

"Something fishy is going on here," he thought warily as lights began to flash before his eyes.

Meanwhile at the edge of the island, a troubled green penguin laid on the point of the infamous iceberg. Though he wasn't the only one who was resting there, a few other penguins were minding their own business.

"Now what am I going to do?" Rookie questioned to himself as he dropped himself on the snow. "Jet Pack Guy is getting more suspicious by the minute, time is running out, and I don't how I am going to lead every penguin to the iceberg without causing more wariness," This. Is. Hopeless.

Precipitously, he heard the small vibrations coming from his head. Rookie groaned as he took off his propeller hat and picked up the triangular remote Herbert gave him.

"Sheesh…What was even the point of giving this to me anyway?" Rookie sighed as he glanced at the peculiar object as it continued to quiver in his flipper.

"Hey Rookie!"

Suddenly, the green penguin turned around and quickly hid the gadget back in his hat as he heard a deep male speech coming from the south side of the iceberg.

"Hey, why are you out here on your own?" a black penguin questioned as he waddled towards him. "Everyone's having a little get together down at the place. You should join us,"

"H-have…we met?" Rookie stuttered as he examined the black agent. He seemed a bit familiar, yet there are many dusky penguins around the island. Anyone could be mistaken for the wrong bird. The black penguin was wearing a blue 'I love my puffle' T-shirt with a rainbow wristband around his flipper, yet his profound baritone voice sounded too memorable.

"Oh! Well, I greeted you when you first arrived at the 'hub'," he stated with a wink as he looked around for a moment. A group of five birds were busy using their hard helmets to 'try' to tip the iceberg with some jackhammers, a lonely pink member was painting the afternoon sunset with her yellow puffle, and even some penguins were taking turns using the Aqua Grabber. They weren't alone. The well-groomed agent was certain to keep their location a secret, yet he had to find a way to give Rookie the info without giving away any hints.

"Meet us around the time the black puffle crows," the disguised agent indicated with a wink. "We'll take care of everything after that,"

"Um…ok…uh…"

Before the bird had a chance to speak, the black penguin was gone.

"Where did he come from and how did he…?" Rookie sighed once more as he tried to clear things out of his head. It would only be a matter of time before he has to make his move. "Well, better go and head to the 'hub' before this thing gets more complicated"

He then felt a vibration coming from his hat once again. Rookie didn't want to bother with it, but a green light began to brightly blink from the invention as it smeared against the hat's fabric, which, unfortunately, caught the guard of the birds around the area.

"Hey, what's that?"

"Can I see it?"

"Where did you get it?"

"Give it!"

The green penguin screeched as a crowd, once again, began to surround him. Great…some agent he was. He could imagine the same black EPF agent looked at him with a questionable look on his face, but there was no time to cry though. He quickly pressed the teleporting button on his spy phone, which speedily positioned him in the center of the PSA Headquarters.

"Boy…that was close," the bird groaned as he leaned against the extensive desk. "Why am I attracting every single creature in this island?"

As if the universe was against him that day, ironically, a recognizable red penguin with a jetpack firmly unfastened the entrance door. "Rookie?"

As the green agent heard that voice behind him, he released a not-so-manly scream. Great! What's next?

"Hey…Jet," Rookie greeted awkwardly as he punched the agent's shoulder in a friendly manner. "How have you been?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," the red penguin exclaimed as he placed his gadget on a table. "Things have been rather…unusual lately,"

"Unusual?" Rookie questioned as he tried to stay calm. "There's nothing unusual here,"

"Really? Well, then how come the citizens have been searching for a glowing hat lately?" Jet stately asked as he crossed his flippers.

"Glowing hat? What glowing hat?" Rookie responded as he saw a familiar remote behind his arm. He quickly moved it behind him before JPG had a chance to spot it.

The red penguin sighed in annoyance as he used his right flipper to punch against the leaning tower of monitors hanging above the desk. Instantly, it changed from a the familiar scenes of the island to a group of penguins, the same crowd Rookie saw at the iceberg, waddling around left to right as they asked:

"Have you seen a hat that lights?"

"There was this green penguin who had this hat that glowed. Do you know where you can get it?"

"I don't know if it's a pin, but it's a hat that lights! Have you seen one?"

"Oh…" Rookie said as he gazed at the screens. Now what was he going to do? Jet was now more than positive something weird was going on.

"Rookie, I may look like a threat, but I just want to help you," the stern agent explained as he began to slowly release some steam. "I may live with myself knowing there's a criminal out there who wants to hurt us, but trust me when I say this that I can't bear with myself knowing a fellow agent is in need of help. Not to mention how the agent is not wanting help when he needs it the most,"

The PSA agent stared at his comrade as he slowly picked up Herbert's gadget behind his back. This is the third time he and JPG have had this discussion. The green penguin could tell it was getting on Jet's nerves, yet he said it himself he was going to give him some time to 'recover'. But, how much is he giving him?

"I…just don't want anyone to get hurt," the green agent said as he quickly took out his phone from behind his back.

"Oh no you don't!" the red bird honked as he reached towards Rookie's phone. "You can't keep on running away from me whenever I am trying to reason with you,"

"Try me!" Rookie shouted as he pressed the button.

Rookie and Jet closed their eye as they braced for impact. A beam of light could go out any second now, and if someone wasn't prepared, they could go blind for a week. But, something unexpected happened. The green penguin was still standing in place, no beam of light was taking place, and Rookie's phone was low of battery.

"So, what were you saying that you don't want anyone to get hurt," JPG repeated as he glared at the fellow agent.

"I…" Rookie began as his left flipper dropped the phone. "I can't tell you…or something horrible is going to happen,"

"Rookie! Please!"

"You told me you were going to give me time to recover! I am not ready for this yet!" the green bird exclaimed as he firmly gripped Herbert's gadget. "Why should I trust you?"

"Cause I know what is-!"

"What do you know? What does anybody know about me? You're not my brother!" Rookie hollered as tears began to form from his eye sockets. "I am just a Rookie. That's all I ever will be! What do you know? Huh? Tell me. Jet Pack _George_,"

The Jet Pack Guy stared at the agent. "It's not what I know. It's what everyone _will_ know soon," he began as Rookie began to calm down. "This is the last we will ever speak of this, but make sure you know what you are doing… Cause you may be a Rookie, but one Rookie can change everything. Think about it,"

With that said, Jet Pack Guy picked up his jetpack and headed towards the door. "Oh and by the way, the black puffle's crowing," he stated as he went through the secret entrance. "Just to let you know,"

"The what is what?" Rookie questioned as he scratched his head in confusion. He turned around and looked at the monitors as the nighttime began to take over. Then…it hit. The black puffle is the color of the night, and night is starting to take form. Then that means…

"Oh…I get it," the green agent thought as he remembered about the party the black EPF agent told him about. Should he go? Something tells him he should, but, one way or another, he had to find a way out of this situation first. He took a step forward and felt something hard against his rubber feet. Rookie looked down and saw his spy phone. No battery was left in sight for this device, so it looked like he was going to be a long walk home.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope the phrase 'The Black Puffle Crows' doesn't sound too corny...<strong>

**LOL I might even use it xDD**

**Oh and BTW some of you have asked if I have a club penguin account and the answer is YEA!**

**My username is Mgonz46. Don't be afraid to send me a friend request! ^^**


	14. Taking Matters in his own Flippers

**Basically, next to chapter one, this is the shortest part, but the next chapter is sure going to be a doozy. I can feel it. With summer classes and marching band**** taking over my summer, I am not on much, but here's what I have for you lovely readers out there. Thank you for your patience 8D and I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

"It's only been a day," Rookie groaned as he cautiously opened the Sport's Shop's door. There were only a few penguins waiting at the Ski Lift, which made Rookie inclined against the door and exhaled in relief. It seemed like a pleasant night. The black puffle was crowing. The full moon was shining at it's brightest and the stars were twinkling as constellations formed before his eyes.

Just outside the Sport's Shop, the welcoming Ski Mountain's ski lifts swiftly moved in a circular formation as a few penguins jumped on one of their seats. To the left, the beach stood hollow and bare like Herbert's heart, but the perfect snow glittered in sight as Rookie took a step into it.

"Maybe…it's not so bad after all," Rookie admitted as he waddled over the lonely beach and carved 'Rooks wuz here' on the soft snow. "Maybe it's not worth running away from this place,"

Suddenly, he felt a familiar vibration in his hat. Rookie used his left flipper and took out the Herbert's same triangle remote from his propeller hat.

"Great…" Rookie moaned as dropped it on the snow. "Just what I need…"

Soon a bright light beamed from the center and a hologram screen with a polar bear's face began to appear three feet above the device.

"Hello Fool," the figure greeted with a sly grin.

"Herbert…" the green bird responded silently as he quickly picked up the instrument and ran to hide in the middle of a pack of pine trees.

"I reckoned you have already told your _friends_ to gather at the iceberg. Am I correct?" the mammal questioned as he scratched his chin.

"…. Y-N-no…No!" Rookie replied as each response grew more weary than the last.

"Oh really?" the polar bear slyly asked with a chuckle. "I'm not too surprised. Knowing how much of a coward you are, I knew you would have that response. But…" Herbert growled as he picked up a peculiar looking helmet with a red and white spiral in the center. The Mind Controller 2000 was its name and the polar bear wasn't afraid to use it. "You do know what will happen if you don't do as I say. Right?"

"Believe me, I know," the green agent grumbled as he bit his bottom beak. "I may not be the smartest penguin around here, but I _do_ know how a deal works,"

"Good," Herbert responded. "But, if you do know how deals works with me, then you would have a response by tomorrow. You're a ma- I mean a _boy_ at your words. Correct?"

"Yes" Rookie firmly stated as he looked down at the screen. "I'm a **man** at my words,"

"Hmmm…" the polar bear smirked as the hologram disappeared into the device. "Then I will see you first thing tomorrow then,"

The green bird stared at the remote. Why even bother anymore? He didn't need another day to clear his head. He made his decision. A fool like him wasn't going to risk everyone's lives just for him. Herbert said it himself that his family didn't understand him, so why should he care about them now? If he cares about them so much then he should be able to take care of it himself! He wasn't going to let some lie take over his …and the agents' lives.

He saw their faces. Those smiles. Such delicate peace was upon the PSA and EPF, so why must he take it away? That was it. No more running. Rookie needed to meet Herbert at the iceberg tomorrow morning and no one was going to stop him. The green agent looked around as the sight gave him nothing but pine trees and thought as he pressed the same teleporting button on his phone:

"We'll see who's the child now, Herbert,"

Meanwhile, a familiar brown and purple penguin began to come out of the snow a few feet away from the Rookie's spot. "Did you just heard what I think I heard, Phoebe?" the iliac bird growled as she dusted away the powdery snow from her coat. "I knew there was something fishy going on when I overheard Rookie and Jet arguing,"

"And…what were you doing snooping around like that, Dot?" the Australian penguin questioned with a raised eyebrow. "You ain't becoming a stalker, are you?"

"What? No PH!" Dot muttered as she picked herself up from the snow. "I was doing some sketches for a new disguise in the Command Room when I heard some shouting behind the cabinet's secret entrance. How could I not ignore that? I can't jus-"

"Whoa! Calm down, mate!" the Puffle Handler interrupted with a soft expression as she stood up and put her arm around her. "I understand what you are coming from, but how are we going to fix this mess?"

"We do nothing," a deep voice ordered as the shadow waddled towards the two.

"What?" PH responded as she and Dot turned around. "Oh, it's you,"

"Jet, what will that do?" the Disguise Gal questioned firmly as she crossed her arms. "We can't just-"

"We're doing nothing and that's it," JPG intersected with a stern tone. "Get it through your thick skull! It's obvious he doesn't want our help! It's best that we just go with it and let it be,"

"W-We can't do that!" Dot replied in confusion.

"Why not?" the PSA agent hollered. "It's better he learn this way,"

"What…?"

"Alright, calm down! Both of you!" the Puffle Handler screeched as she stood between the two. "Dot, you know we can't always have their backs but Jet, we can't just sit here and do nothing,"

"What are we going to do then?" the purple bird inquired with a sigh.


	15. Goodbye

**Ok, I have a lot of explaining to do…..**

**First of all: I have said it many times but I am sorry I took forever on this! I seriously want to go back to my old deadline schedule… TT^TT**

**Second of all: Happy New Year! The big 2014 is here! **

**Third: Remember how I said this was the last chapter. Well… I have thought about it and it came in mind that if I did that then it would be a bit rushed and cliche. I don't want to make the ending in just one chapter. Nope. I have a feeling it needs more then that. It would be wrong to end this story that way. It means too much to me.**

**So, maybe it will need two or three… I don't know, but what I do is that we have finally reached the falling climax ladies and gentlemen. Thank you all for following me this far and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

The sun shone above the horizon as clouds surround the troposphere. Morning was creeping in and the night was fading away. With the stray puffles snoring in the bushes and the yellow fishes swimming across the coral reef, no one will be disturbed. Of course _most_ of the citizens still lay in their beds dreaming of who-knows-what. Who would wake up so early anyway? Yet, there's little who catches the worm.

"All right Herbert, let's get this over with," a green penguin gulped as he waddled towards the iceberg.

Two days, seven hours and fifteen minutes passed since the _incident_. Why must time move so slow? A decision like this cannot be made overnight. Our Rookie stood in the middle of the Iceberg as he waited for the arrival of a polar bear. He gulped as he waddled to the middle of the floating icecap. Being mind controlled shouldn't be too bad; at least it would be easier for the agents to stop him than Herbert's family. Right? Swiftly, the bird heard hefty stomps behind him. There was only one way to find out. The fool could only hope he made the right decision.

"Well. Well. Well. What have we here?" the voice mocked across the ice. "The fool actually showed up,"

"Yes," The PSA agent guzzled at the voice and turned around to face the culprit. "I did,"

The mammal chuckled once more as he stirred his arm around the scene. "My. My. Aren't you the brave one? Standing up and facing your punishment, are we? Cause I see no agent in sight,"

Rookie only bit his bottom beck as he reached into propeller hat and took out the tracking device. "A deal is a deal, Herbert"

"What's this? Giving up so easily?" the bear examined while scratching his chin. "No backup plan or a surprise attack?"

"No," the penguin responded as he threw the triangular across the iceberg, ironically though the invention landed only a few feet away from the bird, and only made the villain laugh even louder.

"Is this seriously everything the Pathetic Stupid Agency can offer? You're making this too easy kid," Herbert guffawed as he snatched the fool. "Take a good look at your island fool, cause you're never going to see it again!"

"Not if I can say anything about it!" the penguin honked as he stared at his home in front of him. "The PSA and EPF will stop you!"

"We'll see about that, fool!" the mammal growled as he removed the Mind Controller 3000 from his inventory.

"You will see!" the penguin said as the helmet pressed down on his noggin. "I believe in the agents! They will stop me before I can do enough damage! I swear on Rockhopper's black beard! You'll see! You'll see!"

The last Rookie could hear was the polar bear's laughter growing smaller and smaller as he sensed his thoughts and personality becoming reprogrammed to become a coldhearted monster. So, this was it.

"_I'm sorry everyone,"_

"_I have failed,"_

"_A Fool is what I will always be,"_

"_And, a fool is what I will be remembered as…"_

"_Though I wish I could have tasted the Pizza Parlor's new pizza though. I heard it was –"_

It was that moment when the process was complete. Rookie was no more. The penguin only fell on his belly as he lost control over movement. Herbert only gurgled in success. The plan worked! The fool was finally in his control. The polar bear knew too well the penguin wouldn't dare harm the agent's lives. Who else would really do such a thing? It was all too easy.

"You are now in my control now," the villain spoke as the new bird shut his eyes closed. "And now, for the final touch,"

In victory, Herbert reached his claw above the agent and pushes a red button on the machine. What does it do? Well, only to permanently erase Rookie's former memories; nothing too bad.

"With the process complete and this weapon by my side; nothing can stop me now!" Herbert hollered as he picked up the triangle remote from the snow and press the button.

"Klutzy! Operation Fool was a success! Come out now and celebrate with me!" the villain reported.

"Hold it right there Herbert!" a voice interrupted as Herbert turned around. "You have the right to remain silence,"

Herbert turned around as he was faced with more fools- a purple penguin with a blonde wig along with a red bird with a tuxedo. The polar bear only smiled. They were just in time for the main finale. "Who me?" Esquire mocked with his paws up.

"Yes you!" the blonde shouted. "I am special EPF agent Dot, and I command to know…Where's Rookie?"

"What?" the polar bear smirked. "But you did say I have the right to remain silence,"

"Smooth move…" the red penguin sarcastically snarled as Dot stood still. "Any other bright ideas?"

"No Jet Pack Guy," the purple bird stated as Herbert laughed once more.

"Ha-ha! Is **this** all what the island has to offer; A dumb blonde and a flightless bird? You agents are so pathetic!" Mr. Esquire mocked with his paws on his belly. "Whatcha gonna do now?"

Meanwhile as the bear _celebrated_ his victory, the Disguise Gal winked at a shadow ten feet away from the distracted villain. She may not be too smart, but surely the 'dumb blond' had a trick up her sleeve.

"Nothing Herbert," Dot stated as JPG gazed at her with a disconcerted mien. "You win,"

"Humph! As expected!" the polar bear snickered with a smirk. "You agents surely underestimated my intelligence! How else would I capture one of your agents so easily?"

Jet Pack Guy shifted his look from the Disguise Gal to the villain. He knew too well what he was talking about.

"Rookie…" the determined PSA agent grumbled under his breath.

"And now…thanks to the help of my assistant Klutzy!" Herbert continued as the crab leaped over the bear's head. "I have done something so evil…so menacing that you would have to beg the director to turn up the heat!"

"And what is that?" Jet quizzed in anger.

"This,"

Herbert scrambled to the side as he revealed his latest invention. A character stood up with robotic and unnatural movement. The two agents look upon Herbert's new 'invention'. Could this be the naïve agent the Penguin Secret Agency once knew? The feathers were no longer bright but dull and bulky.

_**"Rookie! At your service Herbert!"**_

The bird's chirp held the familiar speech like before, yet the horrific tone changed its whole appearance. JPG and Dot can only examine their friend's new image as shock took over their system. What has Herbert done to Rookie; out of all the schemes he planned, this was the most diabolical one yet. With much discipline, the PSA and EPF agents kept their beaks shut. Speechless yet furious; this was the last straw. They have played enough games.

Suddenly, a holler was heard behind the group. "Hang in there Rookie!" the cry plead as a rope flew towards the new Rookie and lassoed across its waist and flippers. The minion growled as he tried to strangle himself out of the trap, but before damage was done a brown penguin in a six-gallon hat yanked a crowbar against the helmet. "This will only hurt for a second,"

Herbert slowly turned himself around to see the brown penguin; too easy. "I don't think you want to do that," Herbert snickered as he pressed a red button on the remote.

Unexpectedly, Rookie sharply turned towards the intruder.

"What in the-?"

It was then Paige was met with a surprisingly strong punch and sent soaring towards the agents.

"_What was that?"_ Dot thought as he looked at the agent with a severe gaze. _"Didn't you say-"_

"Oi! Don't look at me like that!" the Puffle Handler interrupted Dot's thoughts in frustration. "We both knew we had it coming,"

A button was pressed once more on Herbert's remote and this time, the signal resulted with the penguin waddling towards the edge of the iceberg and diving into the icy ocean. The polar bear snickered at the scene as he turned towards the three agents.

"So, what are you going to do now Elite Penguin Fools and Pathetic Secret Agent?"

The penguins looked at each other. Do they even have a Plan B?

"This," JPG stated as he wrapped his arms around Puffle Handler and Dot. "Hang on,"

Soon, puffs of black smog surround the iceberg as the birds made their escape. The headquarters is only five miles northwest of their location. So, time won't be wasted. Hopefully, G and the scientists would know what to do. Rookie, treat or not, is still an agent. An agent can't leave a fellow agent in need. With Herbert's contraption controlling the rookie, there's no telling what the bear has in mind.


	16. Operation Cuttlefish

**Eyyyyy Look who's back! :D And guess what? I officially have my high school degree! (Well, Sunday is the official graduation but you know what i mean). And here it is! Chapter 16! This chapter is mostly going to cover Rookie's helmet's functions and how it works and, not to mention, the penguin's next mission to save our feathered friend. Hope you enjoy reading this cause I am STILL going to finish this! This is swear!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

The penguin's name was no longer Rookie. Why would he need such a name? It no longer has identification or connection to the real world. It is a machine not a living being. Why does it even need any? Computers aren't meant to feel emotions or interact with society. Their only objective is to follow the master's orders with no protest. Even at the cost of its life.

A lifeless bird was now swimming towards the island. The order was simple; destroy and conquer. How will it do it? Well, Herbert took care of that earlier. Instructions were sent to the helmet, with the latest Herbert WIFI, from the triangle device, while the polar bear was erasing the pitiful memories of the PSA agent. How does it work, you ask?

The anatomy of the mind-controller 3000 may looked simple from the outside, but deep inside the wires laid four structures of simple light bulbs, protected by a thick plastic covering (the kind you would find in a toy packaging company). Each light bulb was connected to each button displayed on the outside as wires seeped into the skull of the green penguin. Communication between the slave and master is quite peculiar though. Messages sent by the puppet are created by the thoughts in its corrupted mind. For Herbert, these memos created by him are a simple task. Like a text message, he used simply an old spy phone from long ago and the Hologram Tracker Beam 3000 (Triangle device). Static is then released from the source and is shown on a remote's hologram, which is being carried by you-know-who.

Of course, you would think that Herbert didn't erase all off Rookie's thoughts, right? Well, you may be correct, my friend, even this villain can't take out all the PSA's valuable thoughts, but classic conditioning must come into play. The brain waves from the PSA agent are recorded in the helmet and sent to the polar bear to be examined every ten minutes. If the patterns were not aligned with the way he programmed it, Herbert would press the same red button on the controller to restart the progress all over again. You can never be too careful with an operation like this, my friend.

The water felt nothing to the bird. Before, his former self would have been using bizarre tricks and turns to swim through the depths of the Arctic Ocean, but now the slave was only sprinting at a constant direction. The yellow fish paddling with fancy-free were tossed out of the penguin's course, as its speed grew intense. Nothing will be able to stop it from reaching its goal.

The penguin popped his head out of the water and he endorsed a thick wall of ice in view. Target was at sight. Swimming up to the surface, the bird soon heard a babbling coming from the area. The destination was now "The Dock" (the perfect place to go Hydro Hopping). Penguins of all color were scattered across the region minding their own business. Some were teaching their puffles new tricks while many were lining up to jet ski on the ole boat with the pink and blue penguin trainers. It was quite a sight, but blast! There are too many citizens for the operation to be complete.

"Hey you!" a stranger honked. "You can't be that far from the safety rope!"

Great, a lone penguin soon spotted the slave a few feet away. The machine waited no time to hear the statement. It quickly dunked to the bottom of the sea once more to swim to a more quiet location.

Meanwhile, a red PSA agent was carrying two EPF agents to the Forest. This operation is now code 10-30. Plan 'A' failed to meet its agenda, so now they had to move on to another plan.

"Put us down Jet!" Dot commanded. "I think we had enough flying for today,"

JPG only glanced at the purple agent and gently placed her and the Puffle Handler on the snow. "So, Miss Disguise Gal," he reported. "What's plan B?"

The EPF agent tapped her beak. That's a good question. What is next? With a sigh, she reached into your belt buckle and retrieved the Spy Phone 3000. Looks like it is time to contact the Gadget Guy. With a push of a button, a cheerful voice can be heard from a distance:

"Ah! Dot! I assume you, PH and JPG were able to achieve the mission, correct?"

The Disguise Gal gulped and rubbed the back of her wig. Great, how was she supposed to tell him now? Thanks to new technology, the agents can now see the each other face to face on their phone. Oh, how they praise and honor the new and advance invention. What better way to talk to penguins then to see their faces. But unfortunately, technology isn't always helpful in situations like these.

"N-No…" Dot stated as she gaze back at the Puffle Handler. "The plan didn't reach its goal…"

A brown-wigged penguin only gave her friend a simple smile and thumbs up. Being leader wasn't always so easy, so she was more then happy to support a fellow EPF agent in need. The Puffle Handler may spend most of her time with the furry puffles, but she knows how to calm penguin's nerves down a notch.

"Well then, Miss Dot," G respond with a soften expression. "This means that Jet Pack Guy would have to proceed to Operation Cuttlefish!"

"Operation…what?" Jet questioned as he quickly waddled towards the spy phone.

"Operation Cuttlefish!" Gary stated in a stern tone. "This, my friends, will be our last shot to retrieve Rookie from Herbert. It will require strength, tolerance, discipline, obedience, courage and most important-"

"G!" Jet interrupted with a raised eyebrow. "I think **I** got the picture,"

"Oh?" the blue penguin commented as he began to turn a bit red. "Uh…right,"

Oh G, even if he is one of the smartest penguins in the island, the inventor tends to have his moments. Hearing Dot and PH giggling in the background, Gary could only shrug his shoulders and squeak:

"Well, I guess you three got everything under control! Here are your objectives: Dot! PH! I want you both to keep an eye out of Herbert. If you two can get your flippers on that remote then we might have a big chance of achieving this mission's success!"

"We're on it!" The Puffle Handler saluted.

With a nod, G, changing his smile to a frown, turned back to Jet.

"Jet! Your mission though is also highly critical," the scientist reported in a deep tone. "Your job is to get Rookie in your clutches. The only way for the remote's signal to reach the Mind Controller's beacon is to get him to stand absolutely still! Can you do that?"

The red penguin gazed at G. He remembers too well how fidgety the new Rookie acted with that abomination in his head. How was he going to capture him now?

"Affirmative Chief," JPG indicated with a nod. "I won't let you all down,"

"Excellent," Gary said with a smirk. "Good Luck,"

The phone's screen was now shut off as the call ended. Without a sound, Jet tossed the gadget to the EPF agents.

"Good Luck you two,"

With that stated, the Jet Pack Guy took off with a gust of smoke leaving both Dot and PH on their own. This will the last he will see them for a while. For now, he needs to track his friend before it's too late.


End file.
